The Bet
by Sylvie Dubois
Summary: "I bet even you wouldn't be able to turn her into a proper woman." "Is that a challenge?" "You have a deal." Clovis makes a bet with Lelouch after an encounter with a prostitute in Japan: Make her a real lady in time for Lady Marianne's birthday luncheon. Lelouch never declines a challenge. AU/ No invasion of Japan/
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. This is purely a work of fiction.

"Sooo we're having Knightmares. At mother's birthday lunch."

"Yes. She would like that."

Nunnally stared blankly at her older brother, placing the paper that was in her hands back down on the table between them.

Lelouch looked up from his laptop and raised a fine brow, "That is alright, yes?" He asked smoothly.

"No, absolutely not!" She frowned, folding her hands across her chest.

"What- what's wrong with that? She was a Knightmare pilot; surely she'd love to be surrounded by the machine she won the heart of our father with!" He countered, standing up and pushing the chair he was seated on behind him with the force of his legs.

Nunnally shook her head, sandy brown locks bouncing about on her shoulders, "You've got it all wrong, Lelou. She would rather like a small tea party with garlands for every woman and child that attends."

Lelouch's expression faltered, and he slowly descended back on his chair, flexing his fingers out, "Well, Nunna; I'm the one planning this and what I say goes."

"Did I just hear _Knightmares_ for Lady Marianne's luncheon?"

A melodious voice rang in the room. Lelouch suppressed a shudder, knowing full well to whom the voice belonged to.

"Big brother Clovis!" Princess Nunnally greeted, plastering a smile on her aristocratic features.

Lelouch continued typing away on his laptop, noting down the people he wanted- and had to, in some cases- for his mother's lunch party.

"Oh hello there, Nunnally and Lelouch. I hear you two are planning something for your mother- how lovely." The flamboyant prince clapped his hands twice, the noise echoing slightly in the closed off room.

Lelouch stole a glance at his older- yet less mature brother, and then went back to his work.

Clovis pouted and made a beeline to where Lelouch was seated, "Brother, what do you have planned for decorations? Perhaps I could lend a hand?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. He did _not_ like taking help from his older siblings. In fact, he liked to do things himself. Nunnally was an exception. Maybe even Euphemia.

"Clovis." He greeted in a clipped tone, shifting his dark eyes from the screen to rest on the figure of the older prince.

The blond smiled, "I agree with Nunna's idea. Flower garlands for all the females and children does sound awfully dashing. The menfolk could also wear a flower in their breast pocket, assuming they all have one. A little tea party is a wonderful idea- I know Lady Marianne loves her White flowery pekoe, imported all the way from the Chinese Federation—ah, you should invite some officials from there. A sort of peace gathering, perhaps?"

Lelouch nodded and noted down the suggestions, deciding to erase them as soon as the obnoxious blond left the room.

"Honestly Lelouch, do you even know what women like?" Nunnally rolled her amethyst hues, tapping her heeled foot on the ground.

"Why, I'm sure he knows how to please a lady-"

Clovis was cut off as Lelouch stood up, closing his laptop and carrying it under his arm,"I _do_ know what women like, thank you very much." He bristled, walking past the two royals with his head held high.

Once he was out of sight, Clovis blinked, "Do you think we pissed him off?"

 **5 days later, Kabukicho, Shinjuku.**

"So, why did we decide to come to Japan again-?"

"You wanted some tea for the luncheon. I happen to know a good retailer in the area." Lelouch drawled, tugging the dark coat around his body.

Clovis scrunched his nose and lifted the scarf over his mouth, choosing to keep quiet and observe the surroundings. Something he wasn't really accustomed to.

Lelouch's eyes flickered in recognition as he say the giant lit sign over a small shop on the side of the near empty street. His thoughts about what to buy were soon interrupted by a feminine shriek.

Whipping his head around, the young prince saw a girl laying on the ground, dressed in a thin white dress that was covered in mud from the dirt under her. The long green hair was splattered with mud, and her ivory skin covered with the same muck. She was surrounded by a group of Japanese men, who were shouting profanities at her.

"She must be one of the local prostitutes. I hear they're famous around here. She'll never be a proper woman." Clovis interjected, more so to himself, but Lelouch heard.

"I suppose…." The raven haired male trailed off, staring intently at the standing men. They started to kick at the girl, pull at her hair and spit at her.

Lelouch had seen enough. He wanted to get out of there, buy the tea and take a flight back to Britannia to conclude the planning for the lunch he had organized 2 weeks from now.

"I bet even you wouldn't be able to turn her into a proper woman." A voice chortled.

Lelouch turned his head to the side and stared at his brother,"Excuse me? Are you defying my capabilities?"

Clovis smirked, although it was hidden behind his woollen scarf,"You heard me. I bet you can't turn that whore into a proper lady. A woman with etiquette, manners, style…someone who can get the attention of both men and women and make them look up at her with admiration. Maybe that's going a bit too far, considering her background-"

"Is that a challenge?" Lelouch inquired, a single brow raised.

Clovis thought about it for a while, before answering,"You're right. I bet that you can't turn this girl into a ravishing young woman in time for Lady Marianne's birthday. You _will_ need a date, am I correct? Nunnally will have Suzaku to accompany her…but what about poor little Lelouch?" The blond prince coos in a teasing manner.

Lelouch looked back at the girl on the ground that was shedding tears. He was sure he had a revolted expression on his face, and so he masked it with stoic composure, his posture upright and a sense of sophistication radiated off him. "You have a deal." He stuck his hand out to his brother for a shake.

Clovis gestured to the green headed female with a tilt of his head after the handshake, sliding his gloved hands back in the warm confines of his trench's pockets. The two princes had chosen to stay anonymous, decked out in street clothing.

Lelouch nodded; taking long strides to the girl he was to conquer- if that was even the ideal word to call it. Transform? Perhaps.

The men saw him approach their little herd, and one of them spoke up,"Oi you Britannian? Come 'ave a little fun with us eh?" The cocky Japanese prat snickered, and his friends followed.

"What has this woman done wrong? To be forced on the ground, covered with mud?" He asked, his voice sounding calm and collected. Inside, he was suppressing himself from the action which would cause a man to never reproduce again.

"Mate, this woman is a prostitute. In traditional Japanese law, it commands us to stone such women. Now what do you say?" the man who spoke up pointed an accusing finger at the lime haired female, who was now hugging her knees to her chest, shivering as a small gust of wind went past them.

Lelouch flashed a small smile and bent down in front of the girl, and drew something on the ground with his gloved finger. When they kept questioning him and throwing him odd looks, he straightened up and said to them, "Let any one of you who has not broken traditional Japanese laws be the first to throw a stone at her." Lelouch spoke in an even tone, his eyes levelled with the group. Again, he stooped down and continued dragging his finger in the mud.

At this, the Japanese men looked at each other, and then back at the prince. Although, they didn't know he was one.

"W-Who are you? Some kind of deity?"

The tallest of the group tossed his head back and laughed, the rest of them soon joining him. Lelouch resisted rolling his eyes.

"Let me repeat myself. If you have not committed any wrong against the laws of traditional Japan, you may be the first to stone this woman." The raven haired price said icily.

The tall Japanese man rolled his sleeves up, but the others started backing away. Lelouch finished what he was doing on the ground and straightened up again, staring intensely at the man opposite to him.

"Uh…Tamaki? I think he's right. What's the point of wasting our time here anyway? We could go do something else…" A dark haired male warbled, shifting his feet.

Tamaki, who ended up being the man who currently had his sleeves rolled up, chortled. "Are you weak? This guy's puny, and his friend isn't going to help him either. We can finish him up, take the girl and have some…fun."

Lelouch lost it, however he was sure not to let his rage escape his insides. His fingers curled into fists and he dipped his head forward slightly, his bangs covering his eyes and creating a shadow on his face. "Ha, you think I'm weak? If I was weak, I wouldn't have approached you…at least, not unarmed."

A sly grin etched itself across his face and he tapped his foot on the ground, beside the word he had written on the ground.

'RUN'

"Why you-"

Lelouch placed his right foot back, getting into a fighting stance. His right hand quickly moved to the back of his jeans, and he looked at the girl on the ground. After nodding to her, the girl got up and ran towards Clovis, hiding behind him. While that was happening, Lelouch grabbed the gun that was tucked there and trained it on Tamaki, who had run towards him.

"Don't make me use this." Lelouch taunted, his index against the trigger.

Tamaki faltered and took a step back, growling. Then, he turned around and gestured for the group of men to follow him, "Come on, this is an unfair fight." He spat out, looking back at Lelouch with malicious intent.

Lelouch could only snort at the irony. Here was a man retreating from an 'unfair' fight- Lelouch hadn't even turned the safety off, and it was a stun gun; when earlier he was happily abusing a young woman.

 _Humanity disgusted him._

 ** _A/N:_**

Heyy guys! This is my first story on the site and I'd really like some critique or help from you guys~

If you liked this, please follow, favourite or review! It'll make me every so happy (:

Thank you for spending some time to browse through my story, chapter two should be up in a week or two. I'm a tad busy with school right at this moment but this fanfic interests me and I hope interests you too!

-Sylvie Dubois


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2- The Girl

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Code Geass or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fiction.**

 **Hello again! I was surprised to see some reviews- I wrote less than 2 k aha. This chapter is a little longer and not too much development in the plot as such, but perhaps a little deeper into the character development? Particularly C.C, since she is a little OOC in this story. You may find some of the other characters to be slightly OOC too, like Lelouch's little acts of kindness versus his short spurts of evil. I hope you guys enjoy and remember to favourite, follow and/or review if you did!**

 **Update 1/9/15: I haven't been able to log into my FanFiction account! So I'm very sorry for the delay ~**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Ghibli Ninja- By Lelouch on the ground, did you mean he was sitting on the ground? Because he wasn't, he was just crouching down so he could write his instruction for C.C. If not, then I have no clue haha cx. Some of the characters may seem OOC, this is AU after all.**

 **Oceanbourne- Haha yes, where did you think I got the inspiration for the story from? x) I'll try to clear up Lelouch's intentions for why he accepted the bet without much of a thought in later chapters- this chapter may help a bit in regards to what you mentioned. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Recap:**

Lelouch could only snort at the irony. Here was a man retreating from an 'unfair' fight- Lelouch hadn't even turned the safety off, and it was a stun gun; when earlier he was happily abusing a young woman.

 _Humanity disgusted him._

 **Present day, Japan**

Once the group of Japanese men had fled the area, Lelouch tucked the weapon back in its hiding place before walking towards his older brother. Clovis gave him a satisfied nod as he approached, and the girl peeked out at him from behind Clovis.

"You…saved me?" She said softly, blinking up at the younger prince.

"I did, yes. But we need to talk about something. You're probably wondering why I did what I did." He mumbled, grabbing her by the upper arm and dragging her sideways. He led her to a nearby alleyway and pushed her back against the side of a building.

"I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart, alright?" He wanted to set the record straight. He hated women fawning over him, and that is why he had decided not to attract international attention to him and his activities.

The girl only nodded in response, her legs quivering slightly.

"I made a deal with my brother." Lelouch gestured to Clovis by tipping his head slightly. "He wants me to make you a respected lady, not the whore that you probably are." He sneers, looking down at her.

She twirled a lime green lock around her finger and stared blankly at the ground, "Why would you accept such a proposal?" She inquired, attempting a posh vocabulary.

Lelouch stared at her, the same thought running through his head.

 _Why did he do what he did? And for what? An uneducated girl who sold her body for a living? Pathetic._

Lelouch could almost feel his father's wrath, if he ever found out about this.

"I never back down from a challenge. And I think you might have what it takes to prove my brother wrong."

The smaller of the two nodded, finding the answer passable for her curiosity.

"What is your name-"

"What's your name-"

They both asked at the same time, and Lelouch let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm Lelouch, and you are?"

The femme looked up at him for a moment, before replying, "My name is Cecelia. But I prefer to be called C.C..."

The raven haired male shook his head, "A young maiden should have a lady's name, isn't that so? Lady Cecelia." He tested out the name with the title, finding it fitting.

Cecelia rubbed her upper arms as another gust of wind went past them.

"It's getting late. Clovis and I need to buy some tea from a nearby store. Is there anywhere that you can freshen up?" Lelouch asked, looking down at her again.

"There is a shared bathhouse close by…but I have no money because those men took all that I have…" Cecelia trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip.

Lelouch sighed and took out a bundle of notes- not too much, in case she decided to run away. "This should be enough. Buy a simple outfit if you can and meet us there in an hour. We'll take you to Britannia then."

"B-Britannia?" She choked.

"Yes, I live there."

"I figured…you must be that prince. Prince Lelouch Si Britannia?" She murmured.

"Vi. Vi Britannia." He corrected, the corner of his lips quirking up into a crooked smirk.

Cecelia nodded in response and took the money from his hands, folding it carefully so it was unseen under the fist of her right hand. She had no pockets to place the money in, so this would suffice until she had bought herself a proper outfit. She looked down at her muddy attire and frowned slightly. Her bare feet were caked with dry mud, the hem of her dress torn so its new length barely reached mid-thigh. She wasn't wearing anything under her dress- those men had made sure of that.

She shivered again, not from the cold but from her memories. She was curious as to why this prince of Britannia would want to help her? Cecelia, of all people. She was a whore, selling her body just to get by. She wasn't anything special; she wasn't smart, charming, manipulative, or talented. She was not even average. Her parents died when she was very young- she didn't remember them. Her neighbours dumped her in an orphanage. No one wanted her. She looked like a freak. Her lime green hair screamed out 'Britannian'; or sometimes, she was called 'Witch'. If only she actually had magical powers. She would have a much better life now if that were the case…

"Are you going to just stand here or get a move on. Unless you like being covered in mud. That, Cecelia, would make it very hard for me-"

"Thank you! I'll see you in a few..." She hastily spared a glance at him and nodded to Clovis before turning on her heel and walking down the street with purpose.

Lelouch's eyes followed her until she turned at a corner and was out of their sight.

"Curious little rabbit, isn't she?" Clovis grinned, pivoting on his feet 180 degrees so he as facing the tea store.

"Come along then, brother." The blond prince called out, taking long strides towards their intended destination. Lelouch gave one fleeting look at the corner that she turned into and sighed, ripping his eyes away so they were now rested on the small tea shop.

 **With Cecelia**

Once she had gone out of the two princes' sights, Cecelia leaned her back against the side of a building and let out a sigh. She opened her fist and counted how much money Lelouch had given her. Around 4000 Yen. That was barely enough for clothing and a bath! Cecelia scowled, knowing that the man did not trust her at all. Although he was a prince, he didn't want his money being spent on the wrong things.

With that thought in mind, the lime haired woman walked to the nearest clothing store, MijiMuji. Inside, there were circular racks of clothing. She found large signs that indicated the clothing on sale or clearance, making a beeline to those racks. There, she selected a black long sleeved plain shirt that costed 500 Yen, a pair of simple blue jeans that were 1,350 Yen, a black bikini- because proper underwear costed more than what she had left; for 900 Yen. She also found a coat for 1,000 Yen. A bath at the nearest shared bathhouse costed 200 Yen for the normal bath, so she had 50 Yen spare.

Cecelia gathered her shopping bags once she had paid and hung them around her wrists, swinging them slightly as she made her way to the bathhouse. Spotting it with the corner of her eye, she smiles and walks through the archway entrance. She bought a token from the machine and collected the soap and shampoo along with the pass to get into the bath which was dispensed at the bottom of the machine, behind a flap.

"Mm a bath sounds so good!" A sweet sounding voice echoed behind the door that led to the shared bath. Cecelia hesitated when she heard another voice from inside reply, feeling slightly self-conscious about her appearance. Running a hand through her hair as so remove any of the mud that had turned flaky, she then shifted the three bags to one hand and tapped the pass against the scanner. The light turned green and she pushed her hip against the door, opening it wide. The chatter inside stopped and 2 pairs of eyes landed on her.

Blushing, she quickly closed the door behind her and shuffled to a bench along the side of the long pool sized bath. She took a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around herself after tugging the straps of her dress down. Once the towel was secure around her chest, she pulled down the rest of the torn material and let it drop to the tiled ground. Cecelia kicked the cloth to the side and walked over to the open showers, twisting the taps until she found her desired temperature.

She parted the towel once she was sure the women were continuing with their own bath, and hung it on a hook near her. Dipping her head first under the steady stream of water, she sighed softly. The fair skinned femme scrubbed at her body with a scrub that had been provided by the bathhouse.

"Hey, who do you think she is?" Cecelia heard one of the women whisper in a not so quiet voice. Choosing to ignore the two, she continued rinsing herself off before she would enter the main bath. She was far too dirty to think about entering the main bath without having rinsed most of the mud off of her.

While washing the dried muck off her body, she thought about Lelouch's deal. He wanted to make her a lady…if only that were possible. Cecelia's face contorted. She didn't know how he was going to pull it off, and when was she to become a lady by? She most likely needed a year or a little less to be perfected in the ways of being a lady. Rolling her eyes, she twisted the taps closed and wrapped the towel around her once more.

Grabbing the soap and shampoo from the bench, Cecelia made her way to the further end of the bath, away from the other two. There was a young, beautiful looking black haired girl with bright emerald eyes. She spoke in a light voice, reeking of playfulness. The other looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She sported Indigo hair- not common to most full blooded Japanese, which was mid-length. She had a more mature body than the other girl, who looked no more than 15.

The lime haired woman slipped into the bath, tipping her hair back so it fell under the surface of the water. She then sat against the wall and rubbed the soap bar all over her arms, before rinsing the suds off in the water. She lifted each of her legs over the water and lathered them with soap, letting them drop slowly under the water so they were washed. She then squeezed some of the shampoo into the palm of her hand, massaging it into her scalp. She hadn't had a bath like this in a while, only managing to sneak some while her customers were asleep.

She had closed her eyes while she set the shampoo in her hair, and opened one when she felt something- or someone, approach her still form. It was the younger of the two other women at the bath that night. She was wading her way through the water towards Cecelia, a grin plastered on her face. She seemed happy, curious. Cecelia watched her with observing eyes.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around before. My name is Kaguya, what's yours?" She asked politely, once she was a metre away from Cecelia. She stuck her hand out to shake, suspicious that the lime haired female was Britannian and would be more accustomed to the greeting. Cecelia slowly placed her hand in the other's, giving it a firm shake before letting it drop under the water's surface.

"Cecelia." She answered curtly, not wanting to have to talk anymore. After she rinsed out the shampoo in her hair, she had decided to go straight to the tea store to meet up with the princes. She didn't have any time to sit and chat.

Kaguya's expression faltered slightly, taking Cecelia's response as a negative one. With her shoulders slumped, she turned around and waddled slowly towards her companion. The porcelain skinned woman dipped her hair under the water again, raking her fingers through the lime locks to rinse out the shampoo. Letting out a soft sigh, she climbed out the bath and grabbed a dry towel, proceeding to dab her skin and hair dry- for the most part.

 **With Lelouch and Clovis at the tea store**

"We heard that you stock White Flowery Pekoe?"

A short, brown haired girl nodded from her spot behind the shop counter. She bent down and pulled out a box from the cupboard on her side of the counter then slid it across to Clovis and he picked it up, staring at the writing on it.

"From the white tea region of Fujian, it is an exclusive tea that uses rare white down buds that were harvested in the last spring." She comments, looking appreciatively at the two young men. Lelouch flashed a charming smile.

"How much would it cost for 10 of these boxes?" He inquires, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward. The attendant flushed slightly and procured a register from beside a display of tea.

Flipping through the pages, she stopped at W and read: "Each box contains 50 grams of White Flowery Pekoe, and it is 2400 Yen per box. A total of 10 boxes would be 24000 Yen."

"Is it possible for you to describe the tea for us?" Clovis asked, setting the box of tea back down on the counter.

The girl nodded- her name was Ayaka, from what Lelouch could read on her nametag. "When brewed, the long, perfectly formed leaf becomes a plump, waxy pale green and releases a delicate floral aroma which has a hint of chocolate. A clear and soft infusion that is engaging and delicate, with sweet florals, the perfume of lilies and a lingering aftertaste. Its flavour is floral and sweet, a delicate tea that is best enjoyed on its own away from meals in order to appreciate its subtle nature. To brew, it should be infused up to three times. Depth and flavour develop over time, so leaving the buds to brew is highly recommended."

Satisfied with the summary, Lelouch pulled out his cheque book and scribbled the amount on the paper, ripping it out and handing it to Ayaka. She folded it and placed it in her pocket, before grabbing a large bag from the counter's cupboard. She placed ten of the White Flowery Pekoe tea boxes in the bag, handing it to Clovis.

"Would you like me to explain how to brew the tea?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Lelouch nodded, "We would, thanks."

Ayaka smiled, "So when you brew it, it's 1 teaspoon per 200 millilitres. You have to subdue the leaves in water at 80 degrees Celsius for at least 7 minutes. Although it is possible to drink the tea after the 7 minutes, it I recommended to let the flavour continue to develop through for 10 minutes and longer. Infusing the tea up to three times is also possible for a more enriched experience. Is there any other type of tea you were looking out for?"

Clovis considered her question for a moment, before looking over at his younger brother,"A range of different beverages would be preferable for the luncheon…"

Lelouch agreed by pulling his cheque book out again. Ayaka beamed,"Buddha's Tears, Pai Mu Tan and Silver Needles are some similar flavoured teas. Ajiri is a beautiful black tea that I personally recommend. It is from Area 3, grown in the Kisii region."

"We'll take 2 of each. How much is that?" Clovis nudged his brother with his elbow.

"The white teas are 2400 Yen a box, and the Ajiri is 1300 Yen a box. That would total up to…" She trailed off, counting on her fingers.

"-17000 Yen." Lelouch answered, writing the figures on the paper cheque. He tore it and handed it to Ayaka.

"I think we'll need another bag." Clovis let out a laugh, handing the half full bag on his arm to her, and she placed it on the counter.

A knock was heard from the front door and Lelouch turned around, as Clovis was busy watching Ayaka fill in the bags with boxes of tea.

"Ah, you've returned." He walked towards the door with elegant poise, keeping the door opened wide as Cecelia walked inside the store and closing it once she was in front of him.

"Thank you." She smiled and then fished out the 50 Yen spare that she had, handing it back to Lelouch. He looked down at her extended hand and shook his head, curling her fingers back into a fist and resting his hand atop hers, "It's for you. I'm glad you're safe." He smiled softly and then let go off her.

Flustered, Cecelia averted her gaze from him and blinked curiously at Clovis. "What are you buying tea for?" She knew he had mentioned buying tea with his brother from this particular store, but not the reason behind their purchases. The woman looked over at the three shopping bags that Clovis was carrying and she raised a fine brow.

"It's my mother's birthday soon. I am planning a surprise luncheon party for her, and Clovis decided to help. The tea is for the small tea party we were planning for the day." Lelouch answered.

Cecelia smiled slightly, "That's nice." She really had nothing else to say. After all, she was an orphan and could barely remember her own mother, let alone her birthday. Come to think of it, Cecelia didn't know when her own birthday was. She would celebrate it on the first of January, to mark a new year.

"Hope you have a safe trip home and enjoy the tea!" Ayaka called out as the trio left the store. Cecelia did up all the buttons of her coat and slid her numb hands into her pockets.

"So we'll stay at the hotel and then take a plane home tomorrow morning? Or do you want to leave now?" Clovis mused aloud, asking his brother.

"We should leave as soon as possible. It's not too late- only 9 PM." Lelouch replied, removing the scarf from around his neck and handing it to Cecelia. She quietly accepts it and wraps it around her neck, tucking the ends inside the coat.

Nodding, the blond prince pulled out his phone and called someone. Lelouch wasn't bothered about his conversation, looking around at his surroundings while they made their way to the hotel they had checked into this morning.

 _Now, how to explain this to Nunnally when we get back home…?_

 **A/N:**

 **So, another chapter finished. Because this one is over 3 k, I might take a while to update the next chapter-sorry! I haven't started on it yet, so I might be able to post it before the 15** **th** **of September. I'm a little busy during this week; it's my mother's birthday! c:**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and remember to favourite, follow and review~**

 **-Sylvie Dubois.**


	3. The Sisters

Chp 3- The Sisters

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Code Geass or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fiction.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Ninjx Rising: I WILL KEEP GOING AND HOPEFULLY NOT STOP! I need my readers' support to keep going, along with my imagination to keep going of course~ ^^**

 **Guest: And so I have~**

 **Pendragon Airport, Britannia**

Lelouch descended from the royal private jet plane and waited for his brother and Cecelia at the bottom of the small staircase. He conversed casually with the pilot for a bit before his companions had their feet on the ground beside him.

A shiny black limo with the royal crest painted on the side drove in front of them, and he opened the door for Cecelia to sit inside. He slipped inside beside her and Clovis dumped the bags of tea in the back of the vehicle, before joining them inside. He opened the mini bar as the driver took the route back from the private airport to the palace and took out a few cans of cola, which he then tossed to his brother and Cecelia.

"Thank you." She whispered, staring at the can. Surely she knew how to open that, he wondered.

Lelouch popped the can open and took a long sip, sighing at the bubbly aftertaste.

"So…do you have any other siblings?" She asked, blinking at the can before following the actions that Lelouch had done. She flinched slightly as the gas escaped the alloy can, then took it hesitantly to her lips.

"Oh, I have plenty." He drawls, leaning back on his seat. "But I have a younger sister. Clovis and the rest of them are my half-siblings."

Cecelia blushed, figuring out how that was meant to be. She took a sip from the carbonated drink and shivered. It was tasty, but nearly froze her brain! She was entranced by the concept of such a drink.

"Do you like it?" Clovis asked, resting his elbows on his knees. She nodded, "What is this?"

Lelouch gasped mockingly and shared a look with Clovis. They grinned, "It's called Cola. A fizzy drink that most young people enjoy to drink."

Cecelia took another sip and smiled, "It's very nice. I've never tasted such a product before. Only tea and water." She shrugs.

"Prince Clovis, Prince Lelouch. We have arrived at Aries palace." The driver announced to the two royals in the limo. Lelouch nodded and continued sipping on his drink.

 **Aries Palace, Pendragon**

"Hey look, Nunna! Lelou and Clovis are back with the tea and…some girl?" Euphemia gasped, finished with her stalking from the window.

Nunnally whipped around to face her older sister, eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Let me see." She ordered, pushing the curtain to the side so she was able to peek outside. Euphemia was right; her brothers were back and a young woman with long green hair was following them.

"Let's go greet them." The pink haired suggested, smoothing down her dress and making her way to the large oak doors that secured the entrance of the castle. Lord Jeremiah was beside the door as per usual, and smiled at the princess. Nunnally quickly joined her and they waited for the doors to be opened by Jeremiah.

"Nunnally, Euphie." Lelouch greeted warmly, wrapping his arms around the two girls.

Euphemia stared behind him at Cecelia, "Who's she?" She inquired.

Clovis walked back in with the bags of tea, handing them to Jeremiah. "Oh her?" He glanced over at the green haired woman beside him. "Cecelia."

Honey coloured eyes rolled at her introduction, "I think I'm highly capable of saying my own name, thanks." She drawled.

Nunnally squinted curiously at the newcomer, "Why are you here?" She asks bluntly.

Lelouch, by now, had finished embracing his sisters and took a spot beside Cecelia. "Er…I made a bet with Clovis that I could turn her into a lady in time for mother's birthday luncheon. She agreed and so she'll be staying with us until then."

Euphemia nodded in understanding, but Nunnally continued to stare at the newcomer. Cecelia felt slightly disturbed by the overwhelming attention.

"A lady, you say," Euphemia hummed, rubbing her chin in deep thought, "You haven't bought her any dresses!"

Lelouch smirks, "And that's where you come in. Can you dress her up for dinner?" He asked, glancing over at his wristwatch for a brief moment. It was an hour till dinner at the main hall, where his mother, father and siblings would be present for the grand feast. Of course, Lelouch had thought of an explanation for Cecelia's presence.

"Yes! I'd be happy to help. Come along, oh and Nunna can help me too." Euphemia smiled and held out her hand for Cecelia to take. Nunnally started walking to her older sister's room and Cecelia quietly followed, holding the pink haired princess' hand.

The lime haired girl observed her surroundings. This was the first time she had ever set foot in such a lavish setting. _Well, it is a palace._ She thought. Her honeydew eyes soon wandered to Euphemia. The girl before her was utterly gorgeous; with long, silky bubble-gum pink hair- two buns on either side of her head. Her bright blue eyes seemed to keep the non-royal at ease, and her dress was somewhat spectacular-befitting of a princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. Euphemia was truly a beauty of a woman, well-proportioned with a pretty face and delicate sounding voice. She seemed kind and naïve, however.

Nunnally on the other hand seemed to share certain traits with her older brother. Cecelia had known that the two were full blooded siblings at first glance- she was very observant. Her long, sandy brown hair was braided into two plaits that hung on both of her shoulders. He dress was similar to her older half-sister; pink and adorned with flowers. Her big amethyst eyes seemed innocent at first glance, but Cecelia felt like she was hiding her true self.

"Here we are!" Euphemia beamed, opening the door to her bedroom. Inside was a more refined and ladylike room, a flowery scent hanging around.

Cecelia took a seat on the edge of the Queen sized 4-poster bed, taking a deep breath. Why was she even here? Why did she accept that deal with Lelouch? What would happen after the luncheon? Several questions ran through her mind as she watched Nunnally and Euphemia fish different items of clothing from the older princess' walk in robe. Cecelia let out a sigh, oh how she would have loved to grow up as a princess. Jokingly, she wondered if Clovis was seeing someone. _Cecelia la Britannia- eh, it didn't sound too good. How about Vi Britannia?_

Cecelia blushed at the thought. _Marry Lelouch?_ She laughed. As if that could ever happen! (No foreshadowing here…none at all eheh)

Euphemia turned her attention from the clothes flooding her closet to the girl seated on her bed. Her blue eyes squinted slightly, as if assessing the lime haired female. With a brisk nod, she picks out one dress and drapes it across her forearm, entering the room again with her younger half-sister.

"I have shortlisted a few dresses which may suit your physique, that and I don't really want them anymore and would hate to have to throw them out." The bubble-gum haired princess shrugged her clothed shoulders and carefully passed the dark red dress to Cecelia. The woman examined the dress, noticing that there was a string to tie across the bust in order to keep the garment in place. The dress would reach about knee length, and it gathered slightly around where she guessed would be her hips. All in all, she found the design and fabric to be of her liking. She smiled at the princess before draping it lengthways on the bed, ready to take the next dress that Nunnally had disappeared into the closet to retrieve.

The younger princess emerged with a more casual looking dress, although it did look fitting of a princess. It was off shoulder, the top half being a pale yellow with ruffled sleeves. There was another lace up section on the front of the dress, which ended in a bow just above the second half- which looked like a long black skirt. Cecelia gathered the dress in her arms and rubbed the material between her thumb and index finger before placing it atop the other dress in the same manner.

"These two can be worn for other occasions; however for dinner with the family I'd like you to wear this." Euphemia smiled, grabbing another gown from inside the wardrobe and handing it to Cecelia. The garment was longer than the other two, reaching Cecelia's ankles. It was low cut and baby pink, with red and black details and gold lining. There was also a matching jacket that would be high collard with the gold lining, and was dark red with pink ruffles under the ends of the sleeves. It was utterly gorgeous, and the symbols embroidered were of the Britannian Royal Crest.

"Thank you…" The lime haired woman trailed off, sitting back on the bed with the dress laid across her lap. She swung her bare feet slightly, realising that she hadn't bought any shoes. For the latter part of her life in Japan, she never had the chance to buy shoes that would last her- and when she did they always seemed to be left behind in a client's house as she was in a rush to leave.

Nunnally noticed Cecelia's eyes drifting down, and went back into the wardrobe. She returned with a black shoebox and handed it to the older girl. Cecelia opened the lid and placed it beside her on the bed and glanced inside. A gasp escaped her lips, shocked at what the princess had given her. They looked like designer heels; deep red in colour. She hesitantly brought her right foot up to try it on before the youngest princess stopped her with an extended arm.

"You need to…freshen up first. You've been barefoot ever since Japan, I take it?" Nunnally frowned. Cecelia nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"Well then, how about a luxurious bath?" Euphemia suggested, winking at the two girls. Cecelia nodded and got up, clutching the shoes and dress to her chest.

While Euphemia took the other to her private bathroom, Nunnally packed the two dresses that were left on the bed. She kept sending fruitful glances to the closed door.

 _Why would Lelouch accept such a deal..?_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello my lovely readers~**

 **I apologise for the long wait and short chapter- I've been really busy as it is the end of the school term for me, and exams are approaching :o**

 **Please read, review, follow and/or favourite! Thanks~**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


	4. The Dinner

**Chapter 4: The Dinner**

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Code Geass or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fiction.**

 **SORRY! I know it's been ages- like nearly a month? But I've been awfully busy with school and going out and a very important exam and whatnot. So I'm deciding to perhaps update once a month? Is that too long? :c**

 **I particularly like what I've drafted to be the plan for the next chapter, so mayyybe chapter 6 might be out before the end of the month. Fingers crossed!**

 **Also, thank you for my 20 followers and 14 favourites! You guys rock! :D**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **From now on, I will be responding to reviews of those who are not under Guest-sorry! If you have an account, please log in and comment~ If not, making an account is easy and free!**

 **SkullReader: Thank youuu! It makes me happy knowing that people are enjoying the story! And I haven't even started the real plot haha. Hope you continue to read it, it's gonna be great! :D**

 **And now, onto the much awaited chapter?**

 **Recap:**

"You need to…freshen up first. You've been barefoot ever since Japan, I take it?" Nunnally frowned. Cecelia nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"Well then, how about a luxurious bath?" Euphemia suggested, winking at the two girls. Cecelia nodded and got up, clutching the shoes and dress to her chest.

While Euphemia took the other to her private bathroom, Nunnally packed the two dresses that were left on the bed. She kept sending fruitful glances to the closed door.

 _Why would Lelouch accept such a deal..?_

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"She attends Ashford; put her in _that_ class...Yes…fine. You can come over for lunch one day, Nunna adores your presence...No. Just that, nothing else…Love you too…" The male sighed after his important conversation was brought to an end. He snapped his phone shut and tucked it in the pocket of his trousers, walking down the dimly lit hallway.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Alright, do you know how to identify the uses of different cutlery?" Euphemia asked, as she worked on combing the knots out of Cecelia's hair. The lime-haired woman sat cross-legged in front of the third princess of Britannia, staring at her reflection in the mirror. When she was posed with the question, she broke out of her semi-trance,"Uh…fork and knife for meats, spoons for soup?"

Nunnally let out a sigh, standing up from her seated position on the edge of her older sister's bed,"I'm going to get dressed. Meet you at dinner." And with that, she gracefully walked out of the room.

Cecelia watched her walking away with the mirror and a small frown etched across her lips. Euphemia continued, «I guess you'll have to…pretend to know this. I hope Lelouch has booked etiquette lessons for you…or something."

Cecelia shrugged her clothed shoulders, not knowing what the raven haired prince had in store. She admired the dress that Euphemia had presented to her earlier. The princess was now combing her long green hair back, expertly gathering it into a high ponytail. She tied it with a simple rubber band and then tied it again with a light pink scrunchie. She left a loose strand of hair on either side of her face, twisting the slightly damp hair around a hair curler and then letting the loose curls form on the ends. Euphemia did the same for the ends of the hair that was in the ponytail, before she grabbed a large box from under her dresser.

"Princess Euphemia, when are you going to get ready for the dinner?" Cecelia asked, slipping her bare feet into the dark ruby shoes while the pink haired princess opened her box.

"Oh, I'll be quick. I always leave my hair like this, and you'll have to make an impression on father and Lady Marianne if you are to be associated with Lelouch." She replied vaguely, a grin gracing her lightly tinted lips.

Honey eyes squinted through the reflection of the mirror. Cecelia wasn't sure if the princess was speaking the truth. She was forced out of her thoughts when the other said: "And also, don't call me Princess. You're going to be with us for a while, like family! Call me Euphie." She beamed, and Cecelia couldn't help her lips quirking upwards either.

Euphemia told Cecelia to close her eyes while she applied a thin layer of foundation and rouge on her cheeks to highlight her high cheekbones. She parted her lips so the princess could paint them with a scarlet tint. Her upper eyelids were dabbed with light pink eye-shadow and she opened her eyes to allow a black pencil define her lower eyelids.

"There, all done." Euphemia sighed happily and placed her makeup back in the box, returning it to its usual place. Cecelia blinked, almost tearing up from the eyeliner and stared at herself in the mirror. She was speechless, really. Euphemia had outdone herself. Even though the makeup itself was simple, combining it with the dress and her hairdo Cecelia could almost pass as royalty.

Almost.

"Ahh I need to get dressed! We have around 10 minutes to get to the dining hall." Euphemia panicked and ran into her wardrobe. Cecelia had no idea where the aforementioned room was and decided to wait for the younger woman. She took a solo tour of the princess' room, smiling fondly at the photos and artwork that was displayed on the walls. She noticed a particular photo-frame of five people total, which quirked her lips into a wide grin.

Three were children, one was a teenager and one an adult. Instantly, she knew the identities of the children. Lelouch was in the middle, blushing slightly and dressed in a lilac suit and white cravat with a matching pin, as each of his arms were being clung to by his younger sisters. Euphemia was on his left, both her eyes closed and her mouth open in a wide smile- almost as if the picture was taken mid-laugh. She donned an orange dress with a mustard yellow long-sleeved coat. On his right arm was his blood sister Nunnally. Her short sandy brown hair was tied into two high ponytails with crimson bows. She wore a pink dress with ruffles and frills and red bows. She too, like the three of them had light red dusting her cheeks as she smiled, her eyes half lidded. Behind the royal children stood a young woman with purple hair with one hand on her hip. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a maroon half coat which hung off her shoulder. Cecelia leaned forward and studied the features of the woman. She had the same eyes as...

"I see you've found my favourite photo." Euphemia stepped out of her wardrobe, a smile gracing her lips. She smoothed down the light pink gown she had opted to wear which had roses under her bust down until they reached her waist. The skirt had a layer of flowery lace on top of the silky pink material. She gracefully approached the lime haired woman, who flushed with the fact that she had been caught.

"Is that your sister?" Cecelia asked, pointing to the purple haired woman in the photograph. Euphemia nodded, gingerly picking up the frame. While she was reminiscing internally, Cecelia couldn't help but notice the soft eyes of the older woman in the photograph. Those bright, vibrant violet eyes…

"My sister, Cornelia Li Britannia. She was 17 at the time. Beside her is my role model and mother of Lelouch and Nunnally: Lady Marianne Vi Britannia. You will see her tonight." The pink haired beauty stated, reading her mind.

Cecelia fingered the material of her dress and looked around; while Euphemia placed the frame back on the shelf it was sitting on originally. "It's time to go."

Honey eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall beside them, and the owner nodded.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

Lelouch met them outside the large two oak doors that led to the dining room. He wore a sharp, white suit that contrasted with the jet black of his hair. A light blue shirt was tucked into grey trousers, and polished black dress shoes were on his feet. He handed Cecelia a corsage of sorts, a bracelet adorned with red roses to match her dress, almost as if he knew what she was going to wear that night. She had to admit to herself, that Lelouch looked quite dashing that night. However a black suit would have looked even better.

Lelouch extended his elbow out for her to take, a cordial smile playing on his lips. Euphemia moved in front of them and nodded to the guards who were standing by the doors. They pushed them open.

"Announcing Her royal Highness, Third princess of Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia." The guard on the right bellowed, and the aforementioned woman stepped into the room, joining her family who were seated around the table. They were not late, as there were more than 5 seats still empty. While she was walking inside, Lelouch whispered something to the guard on the left, who nodded and would then comply with his master's wishes.

"Announcing His royal Highness, Eleventh prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Accompanying him is His Highness' girlfriend, Cecelia."

The said woman flushed as her title was announced. She had not heard that this was the plan to introduce her to Lelouch's family. As they entered the dining room, she caught Clovis' eyes and he winked. She dipped her head, covering her eyes with her long bangs. Lelouch ushered them to some vacant seats beside Euphemia, seeing that Cecelia herself did not know many of the royals. At least, on a first name basis.

Charles hadn't said a word. Everyone was quiet, staring. Judging even. A young girl, who looked around Nunnally's age except she sported red hair that was tied in two pigtails, had a look of distaste written all over her face. Looks of disappointment were sent to the male beside her, and Euphemia sneaked her hand to find Cecelia's under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The royals were not commonly known for having girlfriends, and have never had one attend a dinner. Especially one of common blood, with the exception of Lelouch's mother.

Speaking of Marianne, she was one of the few who had a slight smile tugging at her red tainted lips. She looked to her husband, and he grunted.

"Cecelia, was it? What business do you have with Lelouch?" He rumbled, his stoic expression never faltering.

Cecelia shook slightly, recognising him as the Emperor himself.

"I met Cecelia on the trip to Japan 3 months ago, Father. She attends Ashford Academy, the school Lord Rueben opened. She is close friends with Lady Mildred Ashford, and so I was introduced to her. After that we went out and soon found we had common interests, like dining out and chess and reading. I met her again recently-"

Lelouch's response was cut off when his father said: "Cecelia. You have yet to answer my question."

The green haired woman froze. She lifted her head to face him, parting her lips. What was the question again?

"I..I...I met Lelouch from my friend M-Mildred. We got along well, so he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and we met again recently when he came to visit Japan. We have been corresponding via emails. Is that all?" She ended with a question directed to Charles, her hands folded on her lap.

Euphemia licked her lips, anxiously. She caught Nunnally's gaze on Lady Marianna and slowly smiled. The commoner Empress was smiling and nodding.

"Very well, let us commence eating. Shall we?" Marianne raised a fine brow at the children seated at the long table.

"Schneizel will not be joining us tonight; he is in a meeting with the Chinese Emperor." Odysseus said, as the maids moved forward to remove the metal covers that were kept over the food plates to keep them warm.

Cecelia stared at her empty plate. She knew of Schneizel. Tall, blonde, blue eyes. He held an aura of royalty. All the women loved him, well the ones who were part of the brothel she was at a few years ago. Cecelia herself was dying to meet him.

"I see." Charles drawled, waiting for the maid beside him to fill his plate.

Cecelia scanned the plates on the table, wondering how much she should eat for appearances sake. The maid beside Euphemia served her one spoon on mashed potato, two tongs of salad and a small piece of roast chicken with gravy. There were other foods available, like penne carbonara, quinoa, scalloped potatoes, ratatouille and Russian salad.

Cecelia asked for a spoon of quinoa, a spoon of ratatouille and two tongs of salad. It was a small amount, but she could tell that the princesses didn't keep their bodies in good shape by eating 4 spoons of penne carbonara...the serving she would rather eat. A whole pizza sounded enticing as well, she wondered if she could ask a maid to get a chef in the kitchens to cook her one…

The dining room was quiet, except for the sounds of cutlery clinging together and the scraping of plates from the younger children. Dessert was also served, and Cecelia took the chocolate pudding with vanilla ice cream, while Euphemia and Lelouch chose the banana fritters. When Charles and Marianne exited the room, the others were free to do as they pleased. Lelouch took Cecelia by the hand and guided her outside the room. Throughout the meal, they hadn't been able to talk much.

And they really needed to talk.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

A random time skip went by, and now the two were seated on a loveseat in the corner of the personal library in Aries Palace.

"Your girlfriend? Seriously?"

Lelouch sighed. "How else was I supposed to introduce you to the bloody Emperor of Britannia? As a prostitute I picked up on the streets of Japan?" He hissed.

Cecelia flinched, looking down at her lap. "Sorry. I guess I should thank you, for helping me." She referred to when he had answered his father and let her know some of the details of their apparent relationship.

"You will most likely always be with me, so no one should doubt our...relationship." Lelouch tugged on the knot of his tie, loosening the cloth around his neck.

Cecelia nodded, "Right."

And then came the awkward silence.

"I should..." Cecelia started, standing up.

"Ah yes, I'll take you to your room." Lelouch nodded, standing up with her. He took her out of the library and up the stairs until they reached the seventh floor.

"This is where all the guests stay. We have some young people who are training to be knights, so you may come across some of them. Just say that you're visiting me. They should keep their distance. But only tell them if they ask." He instructs.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Lelouch." She smiled, tucking a loose strand of lime green hair behind her ear.

"Think nothing of it." He brushed her off, waving his hand. "Nunnally left the dresses in your room, along with some nightwear. I'll have a tailor here tomorrow to help with...your undergarments." He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Good night." She laughed, as they stopped walking and stood in front a door. Lelouch didn't seem to make any indication that this was her room but she made the decision herself.

After he left her outside her room door, she decided to look around the floor in order to familiarise herself with the new surroundings. So she would be staying here for 2 weeks? It was only Day 2…

She kept to the left, watching other people dressed in white trousers and black tank tops with a white blazer walking past her as she went around the floor. Her mind drifted to what she was doing only 2 nights ago, and how so much had changed. If someone had told her that she would be living in the same palace as the Emperor of Britannia, she would have laughed. And probably slept with them for a lump sum for trying to fool her.

"Aak!" A feminine voice yelled, and a book landed on the floor in front of Cecelia. The formally dressed woman blinked several times, before bending down to pick up the book.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around slowly, resting the book against her chest.

Honey met cerulean. The woman in front of Cecelia was gorgeous. She sported short, dark pinkish hair and a voluptuous figure. Her eyes were wide and she was dressed in the same white trousers, tank top and blazer attire.

"I'm sorry, that's my book. I mean, that's a book I borrowed." The woman said, pointing to what Cecelia was holding.

"O-Oh! Here, sorry about that." She laughed slightly, handing it back to the other woman.

"Are you staying here? Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. I need to get another book before bed." She sends the lime haired woman an apologetic smile before walking past her, towards the library.

 _I wonder if she's training as a Knight as well..? But why would she be borrowing books if she was interested in combat?_

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaah! Finally, I managed to finish this chapter up! It took me ages; I had a bad case of writers block and no motivation x)**

 **Reviews get me motivated! It makes me feel like people really like this story! So if you could spare a minute, that would be amazing 3**

 **See you next time,**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


	5. The Knight

**Chp 5- The Knight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Code Geass or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fiction.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **SkullReader: Thank you for reading! I suppose what you said makes sense, to make the recap more about the whole chapter than the ending of the last. You asked and I shall deliver, so this chapter's recap is an actual summary of the last chapter and what we are up to in this one!**

 **Regent septimus: Thank you for your compliments~ I appreciate them and I hope you like this chapter! c:**

 **Ninjix Rising: Haha I won't stop until I'm finished! I hope you're still with me when we get to that point c:**

 **Ewertondragon: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it so far and will continue to do so.**

 **Recap:**

 _Lelouch created a faux back story for Cecelia, as a student who attends Ashford Academy in Japan. She is posing as his girlfriend of 3 months._

 _Euphemia dresses Cecelia up for a dinner with the Royal family, including Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne Vi Britannia herself. She is scared at first but grows slightly confident when Lelouch pitches in to help her, only to be shut down by his father._

 _Cecelia questions Lelouch afterwards, asking why he had said she was his girlfriend. He got slightly angry as he was only trying to help. Things got slightly awkward and so Cecelia made a move to leave. Lelouch took her to her rooms and mentioned that there were trainee Knights that were also staying on her floor. Last, he tells her that a tailor would be visiting the day after to supply clothing and take her measurements._

 _When he leaves her, she walks around the floor to gather her surroundings. She reflects about what has happened so far, and is then bumped into by a trainee Knight. They were unable to chat for long as the trainee had to return something to the Aries Palace's private library._

 **Now, onto Chapter 5!**

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

She had been here for a week, enticed by her older brother's good news. The Britannian Imperial army was recruiting new knights. They would train them and teach them of Knighthood, and perhaps the recruits may earn a job within the army!

Kallen was ecstatic. Her whole life, she had seen the development of Knightmare frames and even got to train in one due to her father's influence. Her brother was more interested in the tactical and strategic side when it came to the army. He had been working with the Britannian International Army as part of a strategy team working under Prince Schneizel El Britannia. With Naoto's nobility status, the prince had often visited their manor in Japan.

The fiery red-head was definitely going to sign up for this program. She may even see Schneizel again. She recalled the first time they had met- she was 14 and he was 25, visiting Japan for a meeting with Genbu Kururugi. She was enamoured by his looks at first, then his intelligence. If Kallen was attracted to anything, it would be intelligence, loyalty and strength. Schneizel had ticked all her mental boxes, however she knew there was no way they could be more than acquaintances. She wouldn't label their peculiar relationship as "friends", because they didn't keep in contact, with the exception of the visits he made every year.

A blush dusted her cheeks and grabbed the book she had borrowed from the Aries Palaces' personal and private library. Although training was hard on her body, she decided to read in order to relax herself. She wasn't too sure what the other recruits did, but she really didn't care either.

Today she had met with her new supervisors, Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu. She had found out that Gottwald served for Her Majesty, Empress Marianne herself. Kallen felt privileged, and wanted him to be proud of her too. She decided to brush up on her knowledge of Knighthood, as that was her initial plan. If she couldn't be a personal Knight for Schneizel, perhaps another royal or entering the Knights of the Rounds would be good. Otherwise, she would just stick to being a part of the army. But Kallen wanted to be more than that. She knew she had an exceptional skill when it came to Knightmare piloting. And to be trained under the Knight who serves the first Knightmare pilot was thrilling.

Holding the tome loosely in her right hand, the woman walked out of her assigned room. All guests were to reside on floor 7 of the palace, however Kallen was sure the only people here were for the same reason as her. She was shocked to bump into a girl with long green hair, ivory skin and wearing a dark red and pink dress. She had dropped her book and the other woman had picked it up. But Kallen was in too much of a rush to talk to her more- she had to return the book and pick up the sequel before it got too late. It was already 10 PM, and her training started at 5 AM the next morning. Her body was begging for rest, but she just _had_ to borrow the book tonight and read it within the next few days before selection.

She went down the stairs towards the private library, her safe place within the palace. When she was not training or calling her friends and family back home in Japan, she was sitting in the library, cooped up near a window with a novel on her lap. As she entered the library, she realised she wasn't alone. She heard the soft breaths of someone else, and the unique, satisfactory sound that came after turning a page of a book.

Someone was reading.

Kallen quickly placed the tome in her hands back where she had found it two days ago, and picked up the sequel which was beside it. She was curious, wondering who in the right mind would be reading so late in the night. She suspected it wasn't a fellow trainee- she was one of the few that weren't complaining just after they finished their training exercises every day. Could it be a royal? Maybe...Prince Schneizel..?

She walked around the aisles of bookcases, marvelling at the gross amount of books on display and the historical oil paintings on the high ceiling.

As she turned the corner, she saw a figure curled up on one of the couches, a lamp just beside them. The light was fixed directly on the pages of the book he was reading. Kallen could just about make out the cover of the novel.

The reading male looked up, having heard her footsteps. Raven hair, pale aristocratic face and violet hues...it could only be Prince Lelouch. She had heard rumours about him. He was the eldest son of Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, and a tactical genius.

"Your Highness." She greets with a deep bow.

He sits up straight, "A trainee Knight, I assume?" He gestured to her attire.

"That is correct. Do you mind if I keep you company for a while?" She asked, checking the novel title again. She had loved the series, and this book was especially her favourite.

He tilted his head in compliance, "That's fine by me. By all means, sit beside me if you wish." He smiled.

Kallen nods and takes the spot beside him, placing her tome on her lap. "You like this series?" She asks, pointing to the book.

"Ah yes. It is an intriguing read. Have you finished the series?" He asks, resting his palm on the page he was reading.

The redhead nods, "Yes, indeed I have. What part are you up to?"

Lelouch looked back down at the pages in front of him, "Harry in the pensive looking at memories of Tom Riddle."

Kallen nods in understanding. "I've always found the character of Tom interesting. Have you heard of the idea that those born from a love potion cannot learn to love themselves?"

Lelouch raised a brow, "Tom Riddle was evil through and through. He could never love, it was not of his nature. Potion or no potion, he would have still longed for power and control." He replied smoothly.

Kallen pursed her lips,"No, he could care for things. Look at Nagini, he cared for her like he would care for a close friend. Most of his followers are incompetent for his standards anyway. I believe that he could have learnt to love if he was brought up in a loving family, if he felt like he belonged somewhere and he mattered. He didn't only rise for power, he rose for recognition. In the wrong way, yes, however he still achieved it. He revelled in the fear of others- their fear of him." She muses, crossing her arms across her bust.

"Those are just theories," Lelouch picked up the book and waved it, "this series is the proof. As a child he was evil. Billy Stubbs' rabbit? And in the second book he stated: "Voldemort is my past, my present and my future". He was always going to be evil."

She sighs, "Yes but he was brought up _there._ Wool's orphanage was a horrid place, he hated it. He also didn't belong there, being a wizard and all. And because he was different he was cast aside. How much different and better would it have been for him if he was actually adopted? Into a muggle family, most likely. But still, the love would have been present. And after learning of his true heritage, he was outraged. A descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin left to live in a muggle orphanage after his mother died and his father wanted nothing to do with him?" She raised a brow.

Lelouch leans his back into the couch, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. "You speak well. However I am still inclined to reject your ideas and theories. "

The fiery redhead scoffed, "Please. Admit it, I'm right." A grin played on her lips. Then she realised who she was talking to and her facial expression changed into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said in a low voice, internally cursing herself.

Lelouch lets out a soft chuckle and stands up, placing the novel back in the groove beside him. "You're excused. I don't mind if you act casual around me. I'm not a stuck up prince, like Pollux and his twin." He rolls his violet hues and turns around to face her. "I believe I haven't been honoured with the knowledge of your name, Knight." He teases slightly, extending his arm out.

Kallen flushed slightly. There was something different about this man, something she admired almost. She graciously slipped her hand into his, giving him a firm handshake. She saw him wince slightly and she wondered if he was weak. Ha, that would be ironic. Emperor Charles' favourite sentence was: "We Britannians are not weak!"

"Kallen Stadtfeld. I believe my family have made past business deals with the Imperial family. I am acquainted with your older brother Prince Schneizel. "

Lelouch nodded slowly,"Ah yes, I do recall Schneizel mentioning the Stadtfeld family. He may or may not have mentioned a beautiful, strong and intelligent lady among the house." He slurred, lifting their joined hands towards his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles while looking up at her, taking in her flushed appearance. "I also understand that you are not usually treated like a lady, and so chose the path to become a warrior. That, I admire." He admitted, standing up with his back straight. He only towered a little over her.

"T-That's right. Ah, would you look at the time! I have an intense day filled with training tomorrow, starting at dawn. It's been a pleasure, Your Highness." She removes her hand from his and bows.

Lelouch nods,"Good night, and it's Lelouch to you. I may come and watch, if I have the time.." He grins, turning on his heel and vanishing into the dark.

Kallen stood back up straight and looked at his retreating figure, a flabbergasted expression across her face.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Prince Clovis! It's a pleasure to be of your service today!" A peculiar man called out, clapping his palms together. He was not too tall, standing around 5 foot 11. He wore a baggy white button down chemise, tucked into floral harem pants and brown leather shoes. Around his neck was a peach scarf, and his bronze sunglasses were set on the bridge of his nose. His sandy brown hair was coiffed and his face was cleanly shaven. The middle-aged Frenchman waltzed over to the aforementioned royal, his arms moving about in a flamboyant way.

"Ah, Pierre! Entre!" Clovis flashed a bright smile, gesturing for his guest to step inside the room. It was quite a grand room, filled with paintings and sketches all plastered on the walls. Pierre, as he was called, walked gracefully towards the large, brown armchair that was situated opposite a long rosewood desk. Clovis closed the door behind them and took a seat behind the desk, folding his elbows atop it.

"So you tell me, Your Highness, that there is a lovely lady in need of my assistance? May I meet her and take her measurements?" Pierre asked, getting straight to the point.

Clovis smiled. "Yes, I shall take you to her. She is a little project of my younger brother's...I'm sure you know which one I am referring to, yes?"

The French designer grinned widely, "Has the young Prince Lelouch finally met a girl who acquiesces to his demanding intellect?"

The artistic prince chuckled softly, standing up and resting his palms on the top of the finely crafted furniture, "No, of course not. He wouldn't be called the 'Ice Prince' if someone caught his eye _that_ quickly." The blond shook his head and then walked to the double doors at the front of the room, gesturing for the older male to follow.

 **At the same time**

"He's _what?_ "

"He's calling the best. They call him Pierre."

"An unknown man is going to be...taking my measurements?"

"Yes. Well, we know him. I...know him quite well." Lelouch cleared his throat, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Why would I need some fancy designer to take my measurements for clothes? Can't we order them online or go to a mall?" Cecelia asked, planting her hands on her hips and looking up at the prince, a brow raised.

"It's not that easy...all of our clothes are designer made. We're _royals_ , Cecelia. Not commoners. With the exception of my mother, of course, but she married into the Imperial family and has adjusted to its way of life and the standards! How do you expect to become a lady wearing…I don't know, skinny jeans and a tank top?" Lelouch scowled, baring his teeth.

Cecelia chewed on her bottom lip, pacing around the room.

"You have a point. I almost forgot about the stupid bet." She rolled her eyes, stopping in the middle of the room. The room that they were in was actually Lelouch's bedroom, much to Cecelia's surprise when the prince woke her up this morning, took her to breakfast and then suggested they go back to his room to _talk._

This was some damn fine talking.

Lelouch uttered an incoherent sound just as they heard knocking on the door. Lelouch gave the woman a warning look before turning around and opening the door widely for the two men outside.

Pierre instantly made a beeline for Cecelia, who was slowly backing away into a wall. The Frenchman smiled politely and opened his bag on Lelouch's King sized bed.

"Pierre, this is Cecelia. Cecelia, Pierre. Be nice." Lelouch introduced them to each other before leaving the room, dragging his older brother out with him and closing the doors.

Cecelia blinked.

"It's _a pleasure_ to meet you, mademoiselle…" Pierre cackled, taking out a tape measurement.

Cecelia gaped.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Hey, where's Suzaku?"

"Shut up. Just check your map for his IFF signal!"

"Oh right. Sorry, still getting used to this…"

"How were you even picked to become a trainee Knight…"

"Ah, I found him! He's at the top of that building. What is he doing there?"

Kallen sighed. The group of trainees had been split into two groups, where they would be versing each other in a Knightmare simulation. Of course, Kallen was an expert at this since she had piloted a real Knightmare before, but no one here needed to know that. She was the top of the group, with Suzaku and Gino just behind her. Though, Gino was quite a noob when it came to Knightmare simulation.

"He's getting a good view of the whole scene. Remember, we can't see the enemy IFF signals, only the ones in our team-"

She was cut off when one of the Knightmares on her map flashed 'LOST' and then disappeared.

Gino sighed over the communications, "Seems like Clara Frank is out. She wasn't all that good at the simulation either."

Kallen shifted the gears on her simulation pod, which moved her virtual Knightmare towards the building that Suzaku's Gloucester was in. As trainees, they were either given a Sutherland or a Gloucester to pilot.

Gino attempted to follow her, pushing his gears forward to accelerate. However the sudden burst of speed sent him crashing into a nearby wall. Kallen only sighed through the coms and continued on her way.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Where are you sticking those pins?!"

"Calmez-vous! Just do not move that arm, mademoiselle Cecelia."

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

Lelouch had left Clovis back in his personal office to paint, and walked out of the palace to the training sheds. He asked one of the guards as to what the trainee knights were doing at this moment. He was told that they were on the Knightmare simulators, something Prince Lelouch himself had encouraged Schneizel's personal engineer Lloyd Asplund to develop.

"Thank you." The dark haired prince said to the guard, walking through the open doors towards the simulators. There, he saw a tall woman with long silver hair and dark skin. She had heard him walk inside, and turned around to face him as her back was initially towards him.

"Your Highness." She greeted, a smile gracing her tinted lips. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are the trainees fairing?" He asks, watching as a young girl with pink hair left her simulation pod.

Villetta checked out her name on her clipboard before responding to the prince. "As you can see, we still have a few of them in the simulation. We separated them into two groups and they're against each other." She explains.

Lelouch nods, "Which candidates are your top pick, personally?" He asks.

"For females, I'd have to say Kallen Stadtfeld. She is by far one of the best Knightmare pilots out of the lot, and is quite skilled with hand-to-hand combat as well. For males is Suzaku Kururugi. He is the first Japanese to ever make it this far into training, and he is on par with Kallen, however sometimes he is unable to make the right decisions when under pressure." Villetta sighs, looking out to the few simulation pods that were still active.

Violet hues widened upon recognition of both names, "I see. Well, I will be on my way then. Oh, could you please send Miss Stadtfeld to my room just before lunch?"

Before the woman in charge of all the Knight trainees could answer, Lelouch had disappeared from the shed.

 _I wonder how they will react to my decision…_

 **A/N:**

 **Hey again~ So I managed to finish this chapter before the end of the month! I was thinking of perhaps writing up a Halloween chapter? We'll see if I get any ideas, however if you guys have some please send them in reviews! c:**

 **PS: TODAY IS BTTF DAYYYY OMGGG THIS SERIES IS MY FAVE c:::::::: now I have movie marathon eheheh**

 **Till next time,**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


	6. The Gekido

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys~ It's only been 2 weeks but I was motivated enough to write this chapter! XD It's a lot longer than my usual amount but it was fun to write c:**

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and yes there are major plot twists. You thought this was gonna be a romantic story? Think again XD**

 **I honestly cannot control myself when I write. Like I had originally planned for this story to be safe and happy and no one dying but nooo when I start I can't stop myself. And I had also planned for Suzaku not to end up with anyone but mid-type I felt that I just had to put him with someone. And so I did. :/**

 **Anywho, onto chapter 6!**

 **Recap:**

 _Kallen Stadtfeld receives news from her older brother, Naoto, that the Britannian Imperial Army was recruiting new Knights. She aims to become either a personal Knight to one of royal blood or a Knight of the Round. She is knowledgeable of her skills and has previously piloted a Knightmare._

 _Kallen meets Lelouch Vi Britannia in the private library just after 10PM, where the prince was lounging on a chair, reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Ironic, really. They discuss the character of Tom Riddle and whether he was evil through and through._

 _After their talk, Kallen retreated back to her chambers, where she would then rest until dawn for that as when her training began._

 _Cecelia is introduced to Pierre, one of Clovis' favourite designers. He takes her measurements for whichever garments Lelouch had ordered._

 _At the same time, Kallen, Gino and Suzaku are training on Knightmare simulations under the supervision of Villetta Nu. Lelouch makes an inquiry about the most capable trainee knights and Villetta recommends Kallen and Suzaku. At the end of his questions, he requests her to invite Kallen for lunch later that day…_

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

Straightening her rosy pink gown, the woman took long, yet elegant strides towards her older brother's chambers. The guard standing outside nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, and entered the room to inform the prince about his visitor. When the guard returned outside, he gestured for the pink haired princess to enter. She flashed him a polite smile and entered the spacious room, closing the rosewood door behind her.

"Euphemia, what brings you along?" He smiled, swivelling his chair around to face her. Prior to his guard informing him of her arrival, he had been penning a letter. His fountain pen twirled through his fingers expertly as he waited for her reply.

"Brother, I was wondering if I could spend the day in Pendragon city. You see, there is famous boutique I've heard from the servants. I'd really, really like to visit the store, and perhaps stroll around the city. However, I need your help. I cannot leave without at least one Knight, but I'd like to go incognito and not as a princess. It is unlikely that I would be recognised, but if I have a parade of guards behind me I'm bound to be approached by many. I'd like to mingle with my people, see what it's like. It's good for a princess to engage in. You already know Cornelia won't let me out, and Schneizel and father are not here...so if you could please find me a Knight- preferably one not known by the public- to be by my side, I would be most grateful." She ended her explanation and request, hands clasped in front of her against her thighs.

The older prince sighed and rubbed the slight stubble that was growing on his chin with his index and thumb, contemplating what his answer should be. "I think I can find you a suitable Knight...one from the trainees under Lord Jeremiah. I hear there are a few exceptional candidates in his batch." He muses, dropping his hand down to rest on his lap. "Very well, you are allowed to go today, but only for a few hours. I would like you back in the palace before sunset. Ask my guard to enter the room when you leave, I'll have him select a Knight. In the meantime, ask one of your handmaids to dress you up accordingly. Other than that, you are free to leave."

Euphemia beamed and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around the prince's torso, her head buried in his chest, "Oh, Odysseus! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, and then let go of him. He chuckled lightly and waved her off, watching with careful eyes as she exited his room. His personal guard walked inside and bowed, "Yes, My Lord?"

"Go down to the west wing and call for Lady Villetta, and tell her it was I who paged her. Ask her which male candidate is free and able to escort Princess Euphemia to Pendragon city and back. I want one preferably around her age, so they blend in easily." The crown prince dismissed his guard and turned around in his chair, resuming his letter writing.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Oh, I think I'll wear this one."

"My Lady, that is far too...fancy to be wearing. You are posing as a commoner; I think this dress should be more suited."

Euphemia sighed and nodded, accepting the suggestion of her handmaid. The older woman smiled and gathered the orange and navy dress in her arms.

"Come, let me get you ready." She offered. The princess shook her head, taking the dress in her own arms, "No, This garment has no complex corsets or strings. I'll be fine by myself."

With that, she dismissed the woman and quickly changed into the casual dress. She called for her handmaid again once she was done with her makeup and hair, which was tied in a high ponytail.

"My lady, I have the eyewear and the shoes you asked for."

Euphemia smiled and took the aforementioned items, resting the beige sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her feet into the knee high white boots her handmaid had brought. Patting down the skirt of her dress, she nodded, "Right. I shall go greet the knight my brother has chosen for me. I may buy you something, if you'd like?" She addressed the other woman in the room.

The handmaid waved her hands dismissively, shaking her head, "Not at all, my Lady. I am quite satisfied with what I have. Now, run along. Have a nice day, your grace."

With that, the third princess exited her chamber, excited for the day's activities.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Wait. You mean to tell me you want _me_ and the _princess_ out frolicking about in Pendragon city?"

"Yes. That is what His Highness has requested."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Well I'd rather you go, then I wouldn't miss out being in the presence of the lovely Kallen Staldtfeld!"

That last comment earned one Gino Weinberg an elbow to the stomach.

Ouch.

"Right, then. I must be on my way." Suzaku managed to stop his emerald eyes from rolling as he followed the crown prince's personal guard out of the shed and towards the Aries Palace.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

Suzaku was already dressed in casual attire- a sandy brown long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans, with a long blue and white coat. He adorned a pair of black sunglasses as the weather was slowly increasing and a small pistol was resting in the back pocket of his jeans, covered by the coat. He waited outside in the Aries Gardens with a black limo. Euphemia walked out and locked eyes with him. He nodded, silently answering her unspoken question of whether he was her escort for the day. The son of the Japanese Prime Minister opened the sleek black door for the princess, and she sat inside. He joined her afterwards and the chauffer asked where she would like to go. She recited the address of the boutique and requested that she and Suzaku would be dropped a small distance away from the initial destination so as to not catch attention from their choice of transportation. Suzaku was impressed that the princess had taken some time to research all the consequences and risks that may occur with this one trip. She had not been officially introduced to the public, as there was a tradition that once a child of the royal family turns 17 that they must find a Knight and then become introduced to the public during the ceremony.

"Suzaku, it's been a while." She whispered, resting her hand over his. The brunette smiled, "Indeed, it has. I managed to pretend I've never met you before when I was chosen to escort you. I hope today will be fun."

Euphemia giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, "I wonder what father would say if he knew...about our relationship? The only reason why you came to Britannia to become a Knight." She teased, poking his ribs with her free hand. The Japanese man chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Of course, I came here to be Nunnally's Knight. Lelouch would kill me if I declined. He already knows about us- he often spotted us playing in the gardens back at the Kururugi Shrine. And he may have intercepted a letter or two between our correspondences when he was visiting Japan once…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking out of the window.

"I don't mind if you're Nunnally's Knight, because you're still mine in a way that no one else can have you." She declared in a possessive tone, pressing a soft kiss on his left cheek. He flushed slightly and pulled away from her as they reached their destination.

"You will need a Knight next year, you just turned 16. I know a few in my group who are fit to be Knights of the Round. Kallen and Gino- well Gino is getting there but he's a lot better at hand-to-hand combat than most other candidates. Leonhardt from the B-group is supposed to be the best in his overall group-" Suzaku was cut off when the chauffeur opened the door for them.

Euphemia smiled at her boyfriend and elegantly stepped out of the limousine, one foot at a time. She waited for Suzaku to exit and stood beside him as the vehicle drove off. "Thank you for your suggestions, but I will see when the time is right. I still have many months before I have to make my decision!" She shrugs a shoulder and pulls out her wallet from her white tote. "Now, let's go shopping!" She giggles, coiling an arm around Suzaku's elbow and tugging him forward.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

After their shopping, Euphemia and Suzaku took a stroll near a park where children were playing. The princess smiled softly, wondering when she could have her own children. Blushing slightly, she averted her gaze to Suzaku, who had been watching her. The pair walked on, looking in front of them. Suddenly, Euphemia stopped.

"Meow meow meow meow?" She kneeled down in front of a grey and black stray cat. "Awh does the kitty's paw hurt?" She coos. The cat in question only hissed.

"Ooh. Meow meow meow!" She responded. The cat looked up at her and meowed back in question. Euphemia cautiously extended her right hand towards the feline, letting it sniff her fingers before it allowed her to gently stroke its fur.

Suzaku smiled and walked towards the pair, lifting his sunglasses up and letting them rest in his curls. Euphemia picked up the cat and rested it against her chest, turning around to face her boyfriend.

He chuckled at her antics, which he loved of course, and extended his own hand out towards the cat. However it didn't respond the same as it had to the princess- the cat bit down on Suzaku's finger and he winced.

"Oh my." The pink haired woman gasped. "He's in pain, why don't we patch him up?" She suggested, keeping the cat closer to her.

Suzaku nodded, "I have a first-aid kit in my bag. Let's go find a place to sit." The two of them kept walking until they found a free set of stairs. Suzaku removed a cloth bandage from his bag as they sat on the bottom step. Euphemia quickly tied up the cat's paw with the white material and fastened it with a bow.

"Do you usually have trouble with cats?" Euphemia asked, cradling Suzaku's bitting finger in her hands.

He chuckles, "I like them fine, however the attraction isn't mutual with this one. Would you like to keep him?" He asked, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

A red hue dusted her cheeks at his gaze, and she responded, "Yes, I'd like to keep him. But because he's a stray we will have to get him checked. " She sighs and strokes the cat's fur.

Suzaku rested his elbows on his thighs, "We should name him, yeah? I was thinking Chaw."

Euphemia raised a brow, "A play on chew?"

He laughed, shaking his head and zipping his bag up, "It's a film about a mutant killer pig wreaking havoc on a small mountain town, and a ragtag team of five who set out to stop the beast. I associated his fixation with biting people to the mutant killer pig." He snorts.

The princess burst out laughing, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "Oh Suzaku, you are so silly. I think Arthur is a better suited name, yes?"

The Japanese boy grinned, carefully lowering her hand from her mouth and planted his lips against hers. He murmured, "I think anything you choose is wonderful, Euphy."

 **(A/N: Cue fangirl squeals in the background)**

The cat, now called Arthur sat on his hind legs, watching the couple with interest. He watched the woman press her lips against the other pair in a soft kiss. Humans were gross.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"I'm telling you, it's the truth!"

"Don't lie to us, you scoundrel. You dropped out of school, and don't even have a job! How can we ever believe you?"

"I'm not lying." The man on the ground hissed. He was being beaten up by a group of men who were circled around him.

"Stop it!" a feminine voice cried out. The men turned around and saw a young lady walk up to them, a concerned expression splashed across her features.

"Euphie!" Suzaku called out, running after her. He cautiously glanced around at the taller, much bigger men. His emerald eyes flickered down to the scuffed up man below them, blood trickling down a cut on his cheek.

Euphemia crouched down and removed her sunglasses, passing them to Suzaku who then placed them in his bag. She then glared up at the men who were circled around them now, "You lot better leave." She said in a commanding tone. "Leave this man alone."

"But he's lying to us. He claims that the Emperor is using the tax payer's money for funding rebel groups in secret, fighting them in ward and then Britannia comes out as the victors to the public. How can you believe that shit?" The man who was previously yelling at the 'lying' man asked Euphemia.

Her eyes widened, "Let me speak to him. Abscond, all of you. I do not wish to see a man being beaten up for something that may or may not be the truth. Both of you do not hold substantial evidence for your claims, thus making this accusation unfair and unjust." She stands up straight, her voice steady. Inside she was confused, she had never heard of such a claim before. And she didn't believe it.

Suzaku and Euphemia sat the injured man up on a set of stairs nearby once the Britannian men had left the scene, and Suzaku removed his first-aid kit. Arthur ran away from them while Euphemia tended to the man's wounds.

"I will tell you what I know. There is a rebel group in Japan called Gekido. Rumour is that they have a small intelligence group that hacked into a noble Britannia's laptop and found emails that were addressed to someone called Wrath, who claimed to be a Britannian royal. The email had evidence of the truth behind the death of Princess Crystal El Britannia. Someone didn't break into the palace and kill her; she was assassinated by Wrath himself. Or itself, we do not know his gender or identity except for the fact that he is a Britannian royal."

Euphemia gasped, "A death? When was this?" She racked her brain, trying to recall a sister.

"This occurred 15 years ago, you may have not been born or just a little infant at the time. Not many people remember the princess as she had not been introduced to the world with a Knight- she was 16. A sibling killing another...is this how Britannian court is like?" The man drawled.

"I say that I do not believe you because I am being accused by you of such unspeakable things. I have never heard about the death of Crystal, most likely because I was 1 at the time and no one bothered to inform me that I had an older half-sister." Euphemia frowned, dabbing his cuts with medicinal alcohol.

"You're a princess?" The man asked. "Then you ought to know the truth. I do not hate the royals, but I hate what one or a few of them are planning. I can only narrow the suspects down to your elder siblings, as they are the ones who gain the most from these revolts and attacks."

Suzaku stayed silent, wondering why his girlfriend had told this stranger her identity. "What is your name?" He asked the man in Euphemia's care.

"Blake Dechaussures." The man responded. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond curls and winced as Euphemia tightened the bandage around his forearm.

"Blake of shoes?" Euphemia giggled, trying to ease the tension. "I am Euphemia Li Britannia, and I would like to hear what you have to say."

"You will make a benevolent leader, if I can say. I suspect firstly the Emperor, however I hear he has not been in charge of many counterattacks lately and off doing research?" He ended with a question, wondering if the young princess had any idea of what her father was up to.

"I am aware, he left yesterday." She said, taking off the plastic from a Band-Aid and sticking it over a cut.

"If not the Emperor, then the crown prince, Odysseus. After that, I suspect second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia. I am even more suspicious of Prince Lelouch, as he is known as a tactical genius after he single handily defeated the Cambodians as they tried to infiltrate the East coast of Britannia and he doesn't show himself in the spotlight. He could possibly be the mastermind behind the organisations…" Blake trailed off, standing up when Euphemia had finished dressing up his wounds.

"My sister would never do a thing, and Lelouch wouldn't dream of it. Odysseus is a sweet, loving brother and I could never imagine him being in charge of terrorists! Schneizel is always busy keeping peace with other countries and he has mixed employees, so why would he want to attack their homes? I believe that my family isn't bad and you are misinformed, however I will look into the death of Crystal and keep an eye on my siblings and the revolts." She tipped her chin up, eyeing him with slight disdain.

"Here's my contact details. Email me if you get anything. My older brother and mother died because of one of these attacks. I will avenge them." Blake growled, handing Suzaku a card.

Euphemia and Suzaku shared a look, and for some reason she felt like Blake was right. But she couldn't betray her family! So she would spy on them instead, gather Intel and prove their innocence.

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

"Lelouch...why did you invite me for lunch?" A soft voice asked, the sounds of birds flittering about from tree to tree in the background as the young pair of adolescents dined in the gardens outside of Aries Palace.

Lelouch delicately cut through his steak with his knife, stabbing the meat with the fork in his left hand before hovering it over his parted lips.

"I had a few questions. Why did you join the Knight program here, in Britannia? Are you not residing in Japan?"

Kallen looked down at her plate of jacket potatoes and salad. "I wanted to do something. Otherwise I would be at home, being groomed to be the Lady I am and to find a suitor for marriage." She rolls her eyes. "I wanted something more than that, and so when my older brother told me of this opportunity I jumped at the chance. I am knowledgably of my capabilities. I want to either be a Knight of the Round or a personal Knight to a royal. Nothing less is worthy of my time here." She replies, slicing through a potato while Lelouch chewed on his steak.

"If you were to be a personal Knight to any royal, who would you choose?" He asked casually, setting his cutlery down on his plate to take a sip from his wine glass.

Kallen eyed him warily, wondering what the true purpose of this conversation was. "Prince Schneizel doesn't have a Knight, even though he is the Second Prince of Britannia. I would like to work with him, as he is the royal I am compatible with and we are already acquaintances."

Lelouch stared at her for a while before resuming with his food. She chewed on her bottom lip and rested her hands on her lap,"Is that all?"

The prince nodded, keeping a calm expression on his face while he was raging underneath.

 _Schneizel. He always takes the things I want._

"If you are finished, you may leave." He said coolly, noticing that she had not touched her food after her last question.

Kallen furrowed her brows, confused. "Fine. As you wish, _My Prince._ " She mocked, standing up and inclining her head. She huffed and pivoted on her feet, taking long strides towards the palace.

Lelouch watched her leave and seethed. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her as his Knight, not Schneizel. He was of age soon, only another month until he was 17 and introduced to the world with his Knight. Of course, he didn't have to be 17 to first get a Knight, as his older brother had shown. The enraged prince quickly ate the rest of his food before pulling his cellphone out, jabbing numbers into the keypad. He scanned the area around him, and after he thought he was alone he rested the device against his ear as he heard the mundane sound of ringing, waiting for the intended person to pick up their phone.

"This is Lelouch. How far are we on this new project…?"

 _Little did he know, a tuft of pink hair was spotted just behind a nearby tree_

 **TheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBetTheBet**

 **A/N:**

 **Hallooo**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review/favourite/follow c:**

 **Note, I may update in late November as I have exams starting next week :c So please hang tight and I shall return in December! Should I make a Christmas chapter? Send in ideas/suggestions/requests that may fuel my imagination haha**

 **Til next time,**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


	7. The Dance

**Chapter 7- The Dance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Code Geass or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fiction.**

 **A/N:**

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know I promised to post in December…gosh it's been so long since I've updated ;^;**

 **Please find it in your heart to forgive me-**

 **I had been busy with finishing school, Christmas, New Year, and a whole lot of studies because this year is the big 12! Final year of schooling.**

 **Hopefully this doesn't stop me from posting, but I will try to post every month or so. I was also struggling a little to finish writing up this chapter. But I hope it is to your liking, I legit spent 2 months on this XD**

 **Recap:**

 _Euphemia wishes to spend the day in Pendragon city incognito, to visit a boutique that the servants talked about. She wanted to be unrecognisable so she asked her older brother Odysseus if she could firstly go out, and secondly to pick someone to accompany her. He sent his guard to choose a knight trainee from Jeremiah's group and Suzaku was chosen._

 _Unknown to everyone except Euphemia, Suzaku and Lelouch; the Japanese man and the princess were actually girlfriend and boyfriend._

 _Suzaku and Euphemia visit the boutique and walk around the city, where they see a cat who was injured. Euphemia, being compassionate as always decided to stop and assist the cat with his injury. The pair named the cat Arthur, and went back to walking around._

 _A man was being beaten up on the floor, surrounded by Britannian men who were older than himself. They accused him of lying to them about a rumour. Euphemia takes him aside and tends to his wounds. According to him, the imperial family are using the tax payer's money for funding rebel groups in secret, and then fighting them in wars and coming out as victors in public. The man, Blake DeChasseurs said that there was a rebel group in Japan called the Gekido. They had a small intelligence group that hacked into the laptop of a Britannian noble and saw emails that were addressed to Wrath, who claimed to be a Britannian royal. He proved this with the assassination of Princess Crystal El Britannia. This had happened 15 years ago, so not many people remembered the event and Euphemia had never been told._

 _Euphemia didn't believe him completely, but she said she would look into the death of her older half-sister and he gave his contact details. She believed that her family and those he suspected were not bad, and that Blake was misinformed. But for some reason, she felt that he was right…_

 _Kallen has lunch with Lelouch like he had instructed Villetta, and he asks her about why she joined the Knight program. She said she wanted to either be a knight of the round or a personal knight to a royal. He then asked her which royal she would want to serve and she answered that Schneizel was her preference. Lelouch got angry, internally, and dismissed her. He is last seen calling someone vaguely, asking "How far are we on this new project."_

 **And now, Chapter 7 awaits to be read~**

The sound of papers being ruffled and stacked was the only noise in the library. Euphemia had decided to start her mission on delving deep into the mystery of Crystal El Britannia's death. Her baby pink gown swished and swayed as the young princess scurried about in the private library of the Aries Palace, grabbing documents and history books which may hold some key information surrounding the event. Sure, she could have hired someone to do it for her- but she wanted to know the truth herself. She wanted to know if her family were innocent. And she really believed they were.

"Euphie, you could have told me you were going to start now." A male voice was heard, a few metres away from the busy princess.

Euphemia looked up,"Suzaku! Sorry, it was on my mind the whole night…" She apologised with a sheepish smile.

The Japanese man smiled and shook his head slowly,"That's quite alright, you are entitle d to do whatever you wish." He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. The princess closed her eyes and sighed happily, her palms against the table she was working on.

"Come, let me help you. What else is there to find?" Suzaku asked after leaning back. Euphemia opened her eyes and looked around,"Can you find information surrounding the health of Crystal and her early childhood? I'm focusing on the event of her death itself, but perhaps that may help…" She whispered, then averting her eyes from him and back to the stacks of documents on the table.

"Alright." He nodded and went off into the many aisles to find related texts. Euphemia let out a sigh and glanced back at the pile of paper on the wooden desk, wondering if she would ever find the truth and how long it would take. The princess then looked up at the clock that was fixed on the nearby wall, and decided to talk to her sister about the matter. Cornelia had left the night before and was expected to return to the Palace by midday today. It was half an hour till noon, and Euphemia couldn't wait. She wanted to prove that her family were innocent.

But were they?

 **Somewhere in Aries Palace**

"So, how long will this 'weapon of mass destruction' take to be built and sent to me via that secret warehouse?" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he spoke on the phone.

His finely boned fingers drummed themselves on the windowsill, which Lelouch was leaning against. He listened to the response given by the receiver of his call and nodded.

"Yes, I need it before the 22nd. That will be my mother's birthday, and I need your machine before then. It...will be a gift. She won't be expecting it." His lips quirk up into a devilish smile, and his fingers ceased their movement.

"Thank you that will be all. Call me later on this number. I have some other matters to attend to." He murmured and hung up, his eyes watching a certain redheaded woman walk across the gardens outside to enter the west wing of the Palace.

 **East wing, Aries Palace**

A fury of knocks was heard on the other side of Cornelia Li Britannia's office door. She sighed and waved to the guard to open it, knowing her younger and more energetic sister was on the other side. The aubergine haired princess had spent the night in Japan, sending personal invites to Genbu Kururugi and the leaders of the Kyoto group for Marianne's luncheon. Lelouch had given her the task of inviting Japan, Schneizel with the Chinese Federation and Europa, while Lelouch would manage and plan the event and invite Indian and Australian officials.

Euphemia burst into the room with a neat stack of papers in her arms, the third princess of Britannia barely able to hold all of them together. She made a beeline to Cornelia's desk and dropped the pile on top of documents that Cornelia was signing. The eldest of the two stared blankly at the other, then gestured to the paper before her, "And? What can I do for you, Euphy?" She asked dryly, still cranky from not getting much sleep on the jet.

"Who is Crystal?" Euphemia asked, getting straight to the point. If anyone knew about a princess she's never heard of, Cornelia would know the answer.

"Crystal…" The second princess mumbled under her breath, finding the name familiar. "Is there a last name to go with that?"

Euphemia looked at her sister dead straight in the eyes, "Crystal El Britannia." She said, stressing on every syllable.

Violet eyes widened and Cornelia dismissed her guard from the room so that the two girls had their privacy.

"Where did you hear about this?" She asked, in a strong yet gentle tone.

"Someone told me that she died many years ago. Is this true?"

Cornelia nodded in confirmation, «She died at a young age...at 16. Your age. She was killed by an assassin, along with her mother. Schneizel was out of the country and so he was spared." She whispered, looking down at the pile in front of her and noticing what was on them.

"Why have you been researching about the events of her death? This was 15 years ago, you were an infant then." Cornelia asked, not sure what would have driven her younger sister to investigate the matter.

Euphemia picked up a piece of paper from the stack she had brought earlier, "The detectives said that it was a planned assassin and that they had an escape route. The person who committed the crimes may have been known to the victims as there was no reportage of screams or attempts of defending themselves. There was no trace of DNA left on the bodies of the victims, and it is as if there was never another person there to begin with." The princess dropped the paper and looked back at her sister, "This has me suspicious. As if someone wasn't there? A known person? Who else would know a Britannian royal who hasn't had their Knight ceremony nor gone out to the public than another Britannian royal?!" She yelled, slamming her hand down on the desk.

Cornelia eyed her sister carefully before answering. "Are you accusing me of our sister's death?"

Euphemia shook her head, "No, of course not. You would never do something like that. But perhaps someone else could. I am only making assumptions, not blaming it on one person without any actual evidence. Only theories and conspiracies for now." She sighed, taking a seat on one of the two chairs beside her.

The older of the two let out a soft sigh, slightly frightened by the fact that her own sister would pinpoint her as a murderer. Sure, she has killed people before, but only in battle. Never by the end of her sword.

"I see. I shall look into this event as well, since your theories sound valid enough for further investigation. You may leave now, and document any information you may find. Let me tell you something before you go." Cornelia leaned forward and whispered. "Both Schneizel and Odysseus were close with Crystal. I'd try to find out their exact relationship with Crystal, if you believe that the killer was someone she knew. Other than that, I don't know much else. I was too busy being a part of Marianne's royal guard and going up the ranks to become a qualified General of my own army to make any close relationships with others, with the exception of you and Lelouch of course."

The younger princess nodded, finding it almost unbelievable that her eldest brothers could be part of their own sister's death- especially Schneizel. He would be a possible suspect since he was her full-blooded brother but…it didn't seem right. Did she not know her older brother that well? Did he really have a murderous side? If so, why would he want to kill his own younger sister? For what gain...

Euphemia shook her head, ridding herself from these thoughts. She swiftly left her sister's office and walked down the empty halls to her own chambers. There, she would contemplate more as she sat on the edge of her 4-poster bed.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Odysseus sat next to a window in a small, secluded room in the Aries palace. He was indulging himself in a novel, and didn't notice a blonde haired beauty enter the room. Her name was Crystal El Britannia._

" _Ody why are you cooped up here again?" The younger princess giggled, fluffing down her skirts as she sat beside him._

" _I happen to love this spot, especially when I'm reading a good book. You should try it." He teases lightly, looking over at her._

 _A streak of red dusts her cheeks and she averts her eyes from him,"Ody, don't tease me so. You know I don't like it." She pokes her tongue out playfully._

 _The older prince chuckles and shakes his head,"Ah, then what would my life be if I didn't get to tease you?" He asked, raising a brow._

 _Crystal looked straight at him with hooded eyes,"I would still be in your life…and we could do other things." She whispered, extending her right hand out to grasp his._

" _Oh, we could? Like what?" He whispered back, leaning forward._

" _We could…go outside and frolic in the gardens for once!" She exclaims, tugging him up to stand with her._

 _Odysseus groaned lightly, showing that he didn't mind her preposition,"Fine, once. But I really want to go back to this book…" He glanced down at the book he had dropped on the window sill with longing eyes._

 _She squeezes his hand gently,"Please, for me?" She asks in a quiet voice. Odysseus couldn't resist her expression and kissed her cheek lightly,"Of course. Anything for you." He purred softly in her ear._

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Thank you all for joining me tonight. It is to our knowledge that the man we serve is _not_ who we thought he was. Evidence found by our intelligence group displays the ethnicity and background of our leader. Wrath is a Britannian royal!" A male voice cried out, slamming his open palm down on the table in front of him. Many other people, men and women alike, were seated around the said table. A series of gasps echoed around the room, followed by whispers and bodies shifting in their seats. The man at the front of the room continued with his speech, "With this out in the open, I believe that we should not trust or follow him anymore, as this will most likely lead to a trap in which we will all be punished by the Emperor; our family and friends too." His voice lowered slightly as he looked around the room, making eye contact with all who were present. "Although Wrath had built us up into the strong, well connected and resourced rebel group that we are, we know for a fact that the Britannians will always be our enemy. To be working under one would be the same as selling your body to a Britannian for a night."

A man on the other end of the table stood up, his fingers running down the stubble that lined his jaw, "I agree with Ohgi." He stated in his deep baritone voice. "We should stop doing his Highness' dirty work." He mocks the identity of the masked genius Wrath.

"No, we shouldn't." A girl with long, flowing black hair spoke up. "Instead, we should pretend to support him from the outside so that he does not get suspicious about what Intel we actually have on him. We will continue to investigate his heritage and plan his downfall on the inside, and be his lapdogs on the outside."

Ohgi nodded, "Sumeragi-sama is correct. Let's use our resources to take down Wrath once and for all. Nippon, banzai!" He raised his right fist in the air, and watched with mild satisfaction as the other leaders of the Japanese rebel group, Gekido, followed his actions with similar enthusiasm.

 **Aries Palace, Pendragon**

Soft humming was heard in the dimly lit private library inside the Aries Palace. The crisp sound of a page being turned was soon heard as the woman reading smoothed the page with her palm.

Another person enters the scene, this time a male. As he walks through the many aisles his blue eyes, much like his mother's, adjusted to the dimmed lighting. His ears pricked up at the sounds of another being in the same vicinity. The tall blond followed the sounds until he found himself face to face with a beauty that surpassed the many beauties he had seen in the past.

"Who are you?" He asked sharply.

The woman looked up, tucking a stray lock of lime green hair behind her ear. "I could ask the same thing." She mused, folding the top corner of the book in such a vulgar manner (You should never to that to your books, especially if you borrow them from a library you horrid person!) before closing the leather-bound tome.

The male tipped his chin up in an almost arrogant attitude, "Francis Von Jiore, son of the Duke of Lancaster." He simpered, looking down at the female.

Cecelia stood up lazily, hitching up the hem of her skirt in a mock curtsey in front of him, "My apologies, Your Grace." She replied in a sarcastic tone, not caring one bit about the other's social or blood status. She just wanted to go back to her book and then settle down for the night.

"You have yet to answer my question after I complied with yours." The elder bristled, rolling his eyes.

"Cecelia. Cecelia Capello. I am a friend of Lelouch and Clovis." The honey eyed woman responded to his earlier question. She gathered her skirt in her hands and sat back down on the couch, observing the man before her. He was tall, perhaps nearing 6 foot. Handsome, of course. His looks could even rival those of a royal. His soft, curly blond locks hung around the nape of his neck, and his vibrant blue eyes sparkled. He had quite pale skin, almost the same complexion as her own.

Francis noticed her eyes on him and raised a fine brow, "You are acquainted with Lelouch? He too, is a friend of mine. We are cousins actually." He mused, rubbing his chin.

"That's nice to know." She simply dismissed him, opening up her book to where she had dog-eared the page.

"I think I have heard about you. They said you were Lelouch's girlfriend, however I find that hard to believe." He chuckled, taking a step towards her. "What are you reading?" He peered at the title of the book. It was a dance book, and the page she was on was titled 'Ballroom'. Was she reading up on how to dance? That is absurd, surely the woman knows that to learn dance you must practice. Perhaps she didn't have a partner. The poor commoner.

When she didn't reply, he took the initiative to offer, "If you would like, I do not mind teaching you the steps. After all, dance must be learnt through demonstration and practice. That is how we of noble blood were taught." He drawls lightly, extending his right hand out towards her.

She looked up from her tome and gave him a scrutinising look, assessing his expression before closing the book again and standing up. She placed her hand in his and nodded, "That would be helpful, thanks."

His lips quirked into a lazy smile as he tugged her towards him, catching her by her waist. "First, you must know where to position your hands. As the male leads, he will have his right hand around the woman's waist, and his left hand entwined with her right. Like so." As he spoke, he positioned their hands in the correct place. "The woman also rests her left palm on the man's chest or shoulder. You can decide where."

Cecelia furrowed her brows, attempting to memorise the positions. She had been told by Nunnally earlier in the day that she should invest some time in learning how to dance, as they were planning a ball soon. Either that, or there would be some formal occasion one day and she had to be prepared.

After a while of dancing, Cecelia noticed that it was getting late and that she should probably head back to her chambers. Dancing with Francis had made her change her initial perception of him-he wasn't all that bad. Sure, he liked to present himself in a daunting manner but he was a courteous, well-mannered man. She had found out his age, about his family and the recent passing of his mother, Clarissa. She was young, only in her late forties. Unfortunately, she had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer and already in her late stages. It was too late. Cecelia felt pity for the man, figuring that he wasn't in good health either with his pale complexion and a family with a history of health issues.

"Francis, as much as I would love to continue learning from you I must retire for the night." She spoke up, releasing her hands from him.

The blond nodded with a smile, "It was a pleasure to get to know you. I don't suppose you would be interested in another dance lesson with yours truly?"

Cecelia had to suppress a giggle that dared to escape her lips," That, I would not mind. What about tomorrow night?"

Francis rubbed his chin for a moment before responding, "It sounds perfect. Same place? Or would you prefer one of the ballrooms in the north wing of the palace?"

Honey eyes widened, "They have more than one?"

He could only chuckle at her expression," Have you forgotten who owns this building? He can be extravagant."

Cecelia laughed softly, shaking her head. "Tomorrow at the ballroom works. Meet me here at 9, though. I think I would get lost if I went alone."

The two went their separate ways, Cecelia returning the book to its spot in an aisle and Francis leaving the library to retire for the night. They did not know that a certain raven-haired prince had overheard their conversation.

"I suppose things are going to plan. Though, I should have taught her myself." Lelouch scrunched his forehead in slight frustration. He had been…distracted with other things lately and had forgotten that girl's purpose. He was to make her a lady by the end of two weeks. 3 days had passed since he had taken Cecelia to the palace and the only thing he had done, with the help of Clovis, was have her measurements taken for a few gowns and dresses. Lelouch had personally not helped her with anything at all.

"Maybe when _she_ finally becomes mine, and my machine arrives shall things go back on track?" He asked aloud in the empty library.

 _Maybe so, but he'll have to wait and see._

 **A/N:**

 **So, how was it? I would love to hear all of your comments!**

 **As I had mentioned in the first author's note this chapter, I will be updating on average once every 2 months, and I will try to keep the word limit to around the late 3 thousands to 4 thousand, granted I have the time to write.**

 **If you liked it, please follow, favourite and review! If not, please assist me on how I can do better in reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for your support and for reading my FanFiction. It means a lot to me, honest. c:**

 **Till next time,**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


	8. The Announcement

Chapter 8: The Announcement

 **Note: Read A/N at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy the long awaited chapter 8—**

 **PS: Slight Suzaku bashing? Ehe**

Recap:

 _Euphemia gets straight into researching about the Crystal and the events surrounding her death. She asks her older sister, Cornelia, about Crystal. Cornelia tells her all that she knows, and Euphemia starts to have suspicions that her older brothers may be linked to Crystal's death._

 _Lelouch is still corresponding with someone over the phone and asks for a machine to be delivered before his mother's birthday luncheon._

 _The Gekido group in Japan hold a meeting to discuss the intelligence they had received about Wrath's background and their plans to get rid of him._

 _Cecelia is reading a book about dancing when the son of a Duke happened to pass by. They conversed, exchanged names and titles before he, Francis Von Jiore, offered to teach her how to dance. She hesitantly agrees to his preposition and they dance for a while. However as it was getting late, Cecelia decided to retire for the night and set another dance lesson for the night after._

 _Lelouch had overheard their conversation and felt bad about not teaching Cecelia how to dance under his instruction, as it was his duty in accordance to The Bet._

 _At the end, Lelouch asks if things will go 'back on track' once a woman becomes 'his' and his machine arrives._

"Lelouch! I need someone to take my bags, please!" A loud feminine voice cried out from the entrance doors of the Aries Palace.

"Oh God, is she here already?" Lelouch groaned, having heard the commotion of her arrival from the confines of his bedroom. He had been talking with Cecelia about her backstory and his plans to aide her in that. He had made a call the other day asking someone to plan Cecelia's education records and if possible, orphanage papers. It would be the most believable if she was an orphan and had no family ties.

"I think she is." Cecelia smirked, standing up from his bed and smoothening down the front of her black skirt. She was wearing one of the dresses Euphemia had given to her when she had arrived at the Aries Palace for the first time. The colours accentuated her flawless skin and brightly coloured hair. The top half was a pale yellow and the ruffled sleeves hung off her shoulders, her sharp collarbones exposed. The black string that laced up the front of the dress and ended in a bow just above the black skirt was her favourite design from the simple yet elegant dress.

By the time Lelouch, Cecelia, and pretty much every one else who had heard the loud arrival of the guest had made their way down the stairs, Jeremiah Gottwald had tended to her bags and was about to escort her to the guest chambers.

The blonde haired woman behind Jeremiah planted her hands on her hips, a grin forming on her cherry tinted lips, "Lelouch, you made it. But Jerry over here was faster than you, as usual." Her blue eyes flittered from the raven haired royal to the lime haired beauty beside him. Noticing their close proximity, and that they had both entered the scene together- the guest had a fair idea of Cecelia's identity.

"Yes, well you know I'm busy with other things... I cannot take care of you all the time, Milly." Lelouch returned the grin, folding his arms across his chest.

Milly, or officially known as Mildred Ashford, is a highly prominent figure in Britannian nobility. The young heiress nodded and looked back at Cecelia, "You, come walk with me to my room. Lelouch, go away." She stuck her tongue out playfully and held her hand out for the lime haired woman to hold. Cecelia hesitantly placed her hand in the other woman's and sent a confused look to Lelouch, who only shook his head in response.

 **Later**

"So, how does this work? Are we going to stick with your original backstory or make a new one?"

"I...think it would be better to keep it close to the truth."

"Alright, then it's already done. I just need you to read over the details and sign here, here and here."

Cecelia, Milly, Lelouch and Nunnally were seated outside in the gardens around a table, discussing Cecelia's backstory for her identification forms. These forms were needed to create a fake persona of a girl who attends Ashford Academy. Cecelia, of course had never been to the school, however for security purposes they needed to create an identity- a respected one, for the orphan.

"I don't remember my birthday...I usually celebrate it on the first of January, to start a new year and a new age." Cecelia whispered, sliding the paper back to Milly.

"My parents died when I was young, I do not remember them at all. I was told by the lady in charge of the orphanage that my neighbours had left me there. I was taught by the older kids- it was how everyone was educated there. As we grew older, we would teach the younger kids what we knew. When I was 15, I left the orphanage because I was teased and hurt physically. They would call me 'witch', or 'Britannian whore'. My hair distinguished that fact- that I was not one of them. A prostitute met me on the street and asked if I wanted to travel to China with her and pick up the trade. I was young and naïve, and going overseas and earning money sounded fun. It was also something I had needed at the time. She took me to a brothel where they taught me all sorts of things, and I started working. I started to become popular, too popular. The other women hated me, so I took the decision to return back to Japan and continue working there," Cecelia finished, folding her hands on her lap. Nunnally looked over at the lime haired femme with a soft expression, feeling bad for the rough life she had to endure at the tender age of 15. Nunnally herself was only 16, but had never experienced any tragedy that could compare.

Milly had already noted down the key information onto a piece of paper, "Thank you, Cecelia. I think this should be all," she looked up at the woman with a soft expression.

"Now that that's done, why don't you tell us what you've been up to?" Nunnally turned to the busty blonde, not wanting an awkward moment to pass.

"Oh, me? My grandfather decided to open a new school in Flagstaff called Rosella High School. I've been busy selecting students for the accelerated program and just the main paperwork and things needed for a new business. I don't get why he wants to open a new school just after starting up Ashford Academy in Japan two years ago," she waved her hand dismissively, as if what she was up to was not of great importance.

Lelouch glanced over at her with mildly curious eyes, not having heard about this new school from his supposed friend. What was there to hide? He had told her about Cecelia and the bet so why…

A maid stepped out from the palace and into the gardens, bowing in front of the group at the table, "Your Highnesses, Lady Ashford, Lady Cabello; lunch is ready." She uttered before straightening up again and smiling at the teenagers.

Lelouch waved for her to leave and got up from his seat, "This is just a small lunch between the four of us." He mentioned, knowing that Milly wasn't very fond of his family apart from a select few.

"That sounds lovely." Milly replied, standing up from her seat. The other two women followed suite and Lelouch led the way to another part of the garden where a white gazebo was set up for their meal. There were a few vines growing across the side of the gazebo, contrasting nicely with the pure white of the cloth. Lelouch pulled out Cecelia's seat and taught her to accept this gesture, as many noble men were taught to do that for their partner or a lady they were accompanying.

 **After lunch**

"Hey Cece, I wanted to show you something!" Nunnally suddenly spoke after their empty plates had been cleared away by the palace staff.

"Oh? What is it?" The lime haired woman asked, slightly curious. She hadn't spent much time with the younger Vi Britannia in the past 4 days that she had arrived at Aries Palace.

4 days. So much had happened in these days and Cecelia was amazed that she wasn't overwhelmed with it all. She would often stay up at night, looking at her intricate ceiling and thinking about why she was here. Really, why? For what purpose did making her a 'proper' lady have? She was not pure; she wasn't of blue blood- really. She was just a part of a game.

A bet. It all started with a bet, in the end. She didn't even know if Lelouch was interested in it anymore. He had hardly spent time with her too, in regards to teaching her etiquette and all that other fancy stuff that bluebloods do to primp themselves and establish their superiority.

"I noticed you walking from the library the other night and I wanted to share some of my favourite books with you." The young princess gushed, clasping her hands together.

Cecelia smiled fondly at the girl sitting opposite to her. "I'd love to check them-I mean; I would love to see what you have to share with me." She corrected her language mid-speak, wishing to sound more cultivated.

Lelouch's lips quirked up at hearing her correction, and he turned to Milly. "Would it be alright if I escorted you back to your room? I believe we have much to catch up on." His dark eyes twinkled slightly. The blonde inclined her head in a nod as her response.

The male walked down the gardens to the main entrance back into the palace with Milly's arm draped over his elbow and forearm, like a true gentleman. "So tell me Lelouch, why _are_ you doing this?"

He had been distracted with a bee buzzing around some nearby flowers and was shaken from his thoughts with her words. "Oh. Are you referring to the bet I made with Clovis?" He asked for confirmation, his head canted as he looked over at the femme.

"Yes, exactly that. What is your deal with Cecelia?" Milly asked, stepping inside the palace and smiling politely at the maid who held the door open to them. Lelouch too, flashed the maid a small smile before responding, "She's interesting. Vulnerable when I saved her, yet she has some spark to her. And I never lose a challenge, so I made a bet with Clovis."

The blonde woman nodded slowly, trying to process this in her head. But for some reason, she was unsure. Was Lelouch's intentions pure? What would happen to poor Cecelia after the 2 weeks were over? Mildred Ashford was filled with questions, but she felt like she was in the wrong place to ask them. Whatever the future had in store for them, no one could tell.

 **Later**

"I have returned!"

"So you have. Welcome back, Pierre."

"Where is my lovely Cecelia~?" The French designer asked, his hands moving about flamboyantly; just like his personality.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"She's in her room, let me accompany you there." He replied, not really wanting to be stuck in the other's presence for much longer but a host has to do what a host has to do. The raven-haired prince shuddered at past memories that flooded his mind.

Pierre clicked his fingers and two maids scurried to catch up to him and Lelouch, holding bags of which contained hand-embroidered and designed gowns for the new guest at the palace.

Once they had reached Cecelia's room, Lelouch knocked on the door twice and waited for her to open.

"I'm not decent." She yelled out, and Lelouch hit his forehead on the door.

"Oh my." Pierre whispered, even though he had seen her practically naked when he had taken her measurements when they had first met.

Cecelia had just finished her shower in the ensuite on the left of her room, a pale yellow towel wrapped around her chartreuse strands which was in a nest atop her head. She brushed some stray pieces of hair off her face before removing the pink towel around her torso, and slipped into the fluffy white robe that was previously kept on the edge of her bed. She sighed softly as the soft collar brushed her cheek and then pivoted on her feet to attend to the door where one lovely prince and his _favourite_ designer awaited her.

Fun.

The scantily dressed femme pulled open one of the rosewood doors to be greeted with a deadpanned look from the Prince and a jovial smile plastered on the French man.

"What a pleasant surprise." She drawled, her honey eyes flittering from the designer to the taller raven-haired male. He only shot her a look of annoyance in response.

"Mademoiselle, I have made some gorgeous gowns and formal wear that I would absolutely love for you to try on! I need to know if there are any minor adjustments to be made, s'il vous plait?" Pierre explained, peeking into her room with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, give me the dresses and I'll try them on." Cecelia responded smoothly, an expectant hand stretched out to receive the garments.

A pout, or some sort of variation made its way to Pierre's lips. He then realised that the woman wasn't going to give in to his antics and sighed softly, signalling for the two maids behind him to hand over the gowns.

"I want to see you in all of them, please. Can you start with the pink one with ruffles?" He asked, just as she shut the door on his face.

Lelouch could only grin.

 **After each dress was tried on…**

"Oh, magnifique! Tu es très jolie, ma chère!" Pierre exclaimed, his hands cupping his cheeks as he looked at Cecelia in amazement.

She was wearing the last gown from the small collection. It fit her nicely and showed off her figure quite well and was made with the perfect material.

She was in love.

The gown reached just past her ankles, a deep royal blue colour. There was a sheer blue cloth that had been cut so it was fitted diagonally to the main gown, a white belt hanging around her hips which was embroidered with a gold lining and small flower patterns. The sheer material then covered the entirety of her left breast and formed a sleeve along her left shoulder with a large blue flower just above where the garment sat on her collarbone. On her right, the bodice was plain and covered her right breast with no sleeve. The sweetheart neckline showed off her sharp collarbones, in which a delicate necklace _just had_ to be placed when she was to wear this gown for an occasion.

Cecelia gave a final twirl and grinned at Pierre and Lelouch, the latter who had his eyes roaming around her figure and the dress.

"So, what do you think?" She asked the quiet prince, who was shaken from his stupor.

"Oh, yes. It's quite lovely." He mumbled, nodding to the French designer who was brimming with pride.

The lime haired girl shooed the men out of her room again while she changed out of the gown. She was thoroughly impressed with the amount of effort Pierre had put into the collection.

When she opened the doors again, she was met with the face of Lelouch. He welcomed himself back inside her room and closed the door.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Cecelia cocked her head to the side in mild confusion, having changed into a simple red summer dress with spaghetti straps and white ballet flats on her feet.

The tall prince briskly walked over to her bed to sit on the edge, since she didn't have any chairs in her room. He patted the spot beside him for her to join him, and she hesitantly obliged.

"Have you met some of the training knights?" He inquired as she made her descent to her bed. Cecelia thought back to the redhead she had met the other knight on her way to the library that had dropped her novel.

"One, but I never caught her name. She's a bit taller than me, short red hair and blue eyes?" Cecelia mused aloud, trying to remember the appearance of the mysterious knight.

"Kallen. Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld. She's at the top of the class." Lelouch added, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh? What about her?" The femme beside him asked, curious as to what brought this topic along. Was the prince interested in Kallen?

"I want to knight her. I want her to be my personal Knight." He answered.

A few seconds of silence went past them before Cecelia responded.

"I see. And you will then be officially announced to the public as Lelouch Vi Britannia." She nodded slowly.

"I like her; she has this fire, this potential. She told me that she had come here to train to become a personal Knight or a Knight of the Rounds. So, I will help her and make her my Knight."

Cecelia thought back to the last gown she had worn from the collection, her mind filled with the Knighting ceremonies she had watched on television back in China. She had seen the Knighting of Guilford to Princess Cornelia.

"I will wear the blue gown for your Knighting ceremony."

Lelouch glanced over at her. "That is a good idea. I was also thinking of holding a grand after party for you to make your appearance as a...Lady. Lady Cecelia Capello, an acquaintance of mine." He let her new title roll off his tongue with such ease, as if she had been born with it.

Honey eyes gazed into violet hues, a gentle smile on the woman's lips. "That would be nice. A Lady, huh? I think I still need a few more elocution and etiquette lessons before I can be graced with such a title, yeah?"

The Ice Prince sighed and tucked a stray strand of oddly coloured hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek and tipping her head up slightly. "I _will_ win this bet. You'll be perfect in no time. You do want this, right?" He asked softly, recalling her life story that she had shared earlier that day.

She lowered her gaze and nodded slightly. "Yes. I have thought about it a lot and I do want to follow through with this bet. I want to become refined and liked by people who won't just see me as an object to be used." Her breath hitched in her throat and she fought back a tear that threatened to slip.

Lelouch grabbed her other cheek and made her look up at him. "I promise you this; you will be adored by all the _good_ men of Britannia." His voice was low and soft, comforting even. Cecelia nodded and pried his hands off her cheeks, placing them back on his lap.

"Thank you."

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Todoh, have you managed to make contact with the others?"

"Not yet. They are as heavily guarded as we are, those _Ghadab_."

"I still get the feeling that they are not as equipped as us. Do you think _he_ planned all this out? One of the groups would be the weakest out of the others, and he would wipe them out once they do not become useful for his agenda?"

The tall Japanese male stood up straight and looked his accomplice and leader in the eye. "You make quite a statement, saying that. Do you have any proof, or is this all just speculation and theories?"

Ohgi nodded. "I do not know his plans, but we _will_ defeat him. The Gekido are not a bunch of cowards that listen to a mysterious man who hides behind a mask! We are warriors, warriors for justice and peace in our land. Some people just don't seem to understand what exactly it is we fight for." He spat, knuckles turning white as he curled his fingers into tight fists.

The older of the two placed a comforting hand atop Ohgi's fist. "It will be alright. We'll kill him." A glint flashed in his dark eyes as he spoke, meaning everything that left his mouth.

"Once we have made contact with the Ghadab, we will usurp their chief-in-command and use their resources and ours in a combined effort to find the _Fènnù_. All we know for now is that they are located in the Chinese Federation. Together, we will use our might to topple the Britannians once and for all! We will strike them at their core."

A sincere smirk stretched across Kyoshiro Todoh's lips. "The Britannian royal palace, Pendragon."

 **Aries Palace, later that night**

The sounds of lively music echoed in the halls of the Aries palace, where the Britannian court had joined for the night's festivities. Each night a palace in the royal Britannian compound would host a gathering of nobles from all around Britannia to dance, eat, drink and be merry. The fast, up-beat melody from the violins had caused a group of young ladies to dance around in a circle, hitching their skirts up with one hand and holding onto the shoulder of the woman in front of them with the other. Mindless chatter and eruptions of laughter, mingled in with the sound of the background music, was bathed around each person's head. While these gatherings were exclusive to those of blue blood, the training knights and guests of the palace were automatically invited. This of course, included Cecelia.

Mildred Ashford gave up trying to converse with a tall blond man and jumped into the growing circle of dancing women, her grin permanently etched along her cherry tinted lips. She bunched the teal skirt of her dress in her right hand and placed her left on the brunette woman who was dancing in front of her. Milly had decided to stay that night for the festivities as there was a surprise planned later.

Lelouch had engaged in a conversation with a few of the training knights near the punch bowl, while Nunnally, Cecelia and Euphemia were hanging out in the balcony above, looking down at all the people that were dancing or just the fashion of the women in general.

"Ooh, look at Lady Brampton's gown! Isn't it a gorgeous shade of pink?" Euphemia sighed dreamily, pointing to a busty woman who was being waltzed away to the gardens by a tall red-haired man. Cecelia nodded in agreement; the third princess was quite right- the dress she was complimenting hugged the woman's figure in a flattering yet slightly seductive manner, which was perfectly appropriate for her age and status as an unmarried woman. There were no sleeves; a hit of cleavage was seen on the heart shaped neckline. The material was satin and glossy, with a belt of diamantes just under her bosom. The skirt flowed straight down to the floor and her shoes couldn't be seen.

"I quite like my own dress." Nunnally Vi Britannia mumbled under her breath, glancing down at her own attire. She had donned a baby pink dress with ruffled sleeves, a scooped neckline with a gold flower broach fixed in the middle. A white satin bow was tied around her waist and was showcased just above her posterior. From her waist down to just past her knees, her skirt floated out. Not as much as a tutu would look like on a ballerina, but it looked fluffy and soft like a-

Cecelia really needed to stop checking these women out.

She pried her eyes away from the younger Vi Britannia's dress to the mop of black hair that belonged to the older Vi Britannia. A small smile tugged on her lips at the thought of the prince. She didn't exactly know what to think of him, but so far they were all good things. Honey eyes watched from high up in the balcony-much like a vulture eyeing its unaware prey- as the prince glided through the crowd towards a gorgeous red-haired female.

 _Kallen Stadtfeld._

The Knight in Training was wearing a pale yellow gown with red accents along the bust and sleeves. On the end of the long sleeves was white lace, matching with the strip of white lace around her hips. The skirt was layered: short in the front and longer at the back. She wore bright red pumps on her feet, and was regretting the decision of wearing them already.

"Bloody Britannians and their bloody entertainment." She muttered under her breath. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Kallen had decided to straighten her hair for the night, and had also pinned up a strand at the back with a lace-covered clip. Red tainted her lips and gold shimmered on her eyelids, a smooth line of black was pencilled around her eyes and a dust of pink settled on the apples of her cheeks.

"Kallen, fancy meeting you here?" A smooth voice called out. The woman in question looked around, trying to match the voice to a face.

"Lelouch." She replied, giving him a curt nod as acknowledgement of his presence. The knight didn't know what to make of the enigmatic prince and his weird but not quite oblivious interest in her. Her trainer Villetta Nu had taken her aside the other day and told her that Prince Lelouch had asked about her. Then she met him for lunch, and now he was talking to her at a social gathering. He should be making connections with the other blue bloods, not talking to trainee knights like her!

"You look lovely tonight." The man that was currently consuming her thoughts spoke up, throwing a compliment at her. She flushed slightly and glanced down at her shoes.

"Ah. Thanks. You too." She said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She was in a public place and couldn't act the way she was like when they were in private.

"Mind if I whisk you away for a dance or two?" He asked, extending his left hand out for her and placing his drink on a moving waiter's tray with his right hand.

What a waste of a drink.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kallen smiled and placed her hand in his. He guided them to the dance floor where the group of dancing woman had calmed down and were now talking either amongst themselves or to some of the bachelors that loitered around the area.

Cecelia was growing bored of the two princesses and their incessant chatter about dresses. Yes, they were still yapping on about them.

The lime-haired beauty walked across the side of the balcony, down a long flight of stairs to the bottom. The skirt of her lilac gown was hitched up by her gloved hand as she descended. A delicate pearl necklace lay on her exposed collarbones, a matching pearl headpiece on her hair which was done up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes skimmed around the large room, watching as many eyes turned her way. Most of them averted their gaze back to the person they were talking or dancing with, and the others continued to stare. A tall blond male with striking aristocratic features was looking intently at her, a sly grin adorned on the lower half of his face.

Cecelia was then reminded of the dance lesson she had booked with Francis Von Jiore tonight. How could she have forgotten, they had discussed this last night! **(A/N: More like the author had written the introduction of Francis many months ago, not last night-)**

"Hello, stranger." She greeted him in a playful manner, a smile etched on her peach tinted lips.

"Hello, gorgeous lady. I believe we had plans for tonight?" He tilted his head to the side, the blond-white wisps of his hair brushing the collar of his suit.

Cecelia eyed his form, taking in the dark blue suit that contrasted with his pale skin. His hair was combed back with the slightest amount of gel, wearing a plain white shirt under the blazer with a deep red tie against his chest.

"We did, but alas I did not foresee this event taking place on this wonderful night. What a shame." She laughed softly, covering her smile with the tips of her fingers. Francis gently wrapped his hand around her waist and lowered her hand from her mouth.

"That's quite alright, milady. I do believe that I am available for private dancing lessons tomorrow night. Since you are incapable of dancing, may I request your company as I try out the various articles of finger food on display tonight?" The blond asked in a low voice. Cecelia nodded and laced her fingers with the hand that was holding onto her wrist-after prying his fingers off that region, of course.

"Hello everyone! Apologies for interrupting this lovely evening but I have an announcement to make! There is a new school in Flagstaff called Rosella High School! And today, we have a dance performance from some of the members of the dance club! Please make them welcome." Milly announced at the front of the room, a microphone in her hand. She was smiling widely, and blue eyes crinkled with excitement as a small group of five girls and one boy walked out from another room, dressed in matching attire.

The busty blonde then waded through the crowd and caught a hold of Euphemia and Nunnally, who had decided they were going to leave their spot on the balcony and watch the dancers; Lelouch and Kallen who were talking amongst themselves after their dancing, and Suzaku. The Japanese trainee knight had been swooped into a casual conversation with Cecelia and Francis, the latter male who was less enthusiastic about the other man's appearance.

"I would like to formally invite you all to the opening festival of Rosella High School! It's a bit of a late notice- the festival is tomorrow. But I would really, really like it if you were to make it!" Milly broke the news to the party of seven.

"I think I'm free tomorrow- I'll bring the girls." Lelouch nodded, gesturing to Cecelia, Nunnally and Euphemia.

"Uh, I think we have a day off tomorrow from training too, right? Some other people have to come in for a Knightmare re-test." Suzaku glanced over at Kallen who was fidgeting with her dress. Yay, more time with Lelouch.

"Great! Ah, uh…I know we sort of talked before but I never caught your name." Milly awkwardly turned to Francis, who was staring blankly at her.

"I am a grown, 32 year old man. Do you expect me to come for a silly school festival?" He arched a perfect brow in question, and the other blonde stepped back with a slight nod.

Cecelia fought back a chuckle.

 **The next day, Dà huánggōng- in Beijing**

"Empress Tianzi. Nǐ hǎo, nǐ jīntiān zuò shénme?" (Hello, how are you today?)

The tall blond prince adjusted the gold cuff on the ends of his sleeves, smiling warmly at the young girl on the other side of the room. They were in the Chinese Federation's Grand Palace where the royals lived, just like at home in Pendragon. The Empress was small in comparison to the second prince of Britannia. She had grey-white hair that was done up in a traditional bun, secured with a mid-blue ribbon. The ends of the ribbon fell gracefully over her shoulders, the colour contrasting with the baby pink floral patterned Hanfu she wore. She was in a traditional kneeling position on a futon mat, her hands neatly folded on her lap. She looked at him curiously with her big crimson hues, thick lashes framing them. Her lips were painted a light shade of red, and a dust of pink was sprinkled on her cheeks. She found the man before her quite handsome, but she was far too young to consider any relations with him. Of course she disregarded the fact that he was the son of an empire that could completely usurp and take over her very own. With that in mind, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed.

"Nǐ hǎo wángzǐ Schneizel El Britannia" (Hello prince Schneizel El Britannia) she greeted, inclining her head in a nod to show that she acknowledged his presence.

The prince sat cross-legged opposite the empress, his hands on each knee.

"I have two things to discuss today with you." He starts off, watching the two guards that were on either side of the royal before him. He himself didn't have a personal Knight of his own, and had borrowed a couple of guards from his residence in Pendragon to accompany him on his journeys.

"Oh? What is the first item of discussion?" Tianzi asked in a soft voice.

"I have heard rumours about my people- that Britannia is conspiring against the peace of the world and causing havoc. I have heard about the main rumour that has been spreading around Pendragon city. Some people say that my father is using the tax payer's money to fund rebel groups in secret, who we then obliterate and are seen as victors in the public eye." He explains, his forehead scrunching up slightly.

"I too, have heard about this. They call their leader, Wrath. I believe we have one of his rebel groups right here, in China. Though however much we try to scope them out, they always defeat our intelligence." The empress frowned, looking down at her folded hands.

"So then this is true?" Schneizel asked, his eyes widening by a fraction.

"I think it may be. Our intelligence has heard of an organization in Japan called the Gekido. The rumours surrounding them include the findings of emails from Wrath who claimed that they were a Britannian royal. I really do hope that he is not sitting across from me right now." Her voice grew steely, eyes narrowed at the blond prince.

Schneizel looked taken aback.

"I have not heard this, please tell me more." Brown brows furrowed, deep in thought. Firstly, how dare the empress accuse him of being Wrath? There was no way, he didn't even know about this rumour!

"Yan?" Tianzi called out to one of the guards that walked across and handed her a sheet of paper. She smoothened the paper before reading off it: "The email found in the Britannian noble's laptop had evidence of the truth behind the death of Princess Crystal El Britannia. It is said that she and her mother were not assassinated, but it was Wrath who had killed them himself."

Schniezel's breath hitched in his throat. That name, he hadn't heard it in a very, very long time.

"Crys..." He whispered, staring at the young girl in front of him.

"I swear to you, I am not the man you are looking for. I am not Wrath." He said, honesty filling his voice.

"And how can we believe that? Don't you and Crystal share the same name? How could you kill your own family?" The little empress barked at him in an attempt to break him into spilling the truth.

The third prince shook his head, "This is all a big fat lie. That email is a fake, my mother and sister were assassinated, not murdered by this masked rebel."' He hissed.

Tianzi placed the piece of paper beside her thigh on the futon they were seated on. "We are still looking into the matter. These are just the rumours we have been hearing; we cannot say for sure that we believe them without any concrete proof." She said in a soft voice, as if to calm the male down.

Schneizel visible relaxed, his tensed shoulders loosening up as he rolled them. "As I said, I am here for two things. The second item on my agenda is presenting you with a gift." As he spoke, he gestured for one of his accompanying guards to hand him a stapled document.

"A gift it is, but I do ask of one thing in return. We are offering your army 100 Gloucesters, and your engineering groups can modify these Knightmares. All I ask is for your signature on this truce between our two empires; the Britannian Army will not be able to legally invade mainland China and vice versa, without permission from both leading parties. I would also like to invite you on behalf of my younger brother Lelouch for the surprise celebration of Lady Marianne's upcoming birthday." He passed over the document and a sealed envelope which had a beautifully decorated invitation inside.

Tianzi looked over the document briefly before nodding at the blond prince. "I will consider your offer and will return to you with an answer and any rearrangements at a later date. In the meantime, please enjoy your stay at the Palace." The young Empress stood up, dusting her clothing before walking off- her guards not too far behind.

Schneizel was now left alone, staring down at his empty palms.

"Crystal…"

 **Flagstaff, Britannia**

Fireworks of several colours light up the blue sky above the people of Flagstaff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! The Rosella High School festival is about to start!"

Mildred Ashford's loud voice echoed around the school grounds, which were just as majestic as the name itself.

Cecelia walked past a school building, her fingers brushing against the deep red bricks. There were tall buildings, wide buildings; many with gargoyles perched up in the framework and some with terraces. There was a main garden with beautiful outdoor seating- café umbrellas and all!

Lelouch kept the grimace that wanted to appear on his face away as many of the students approached the royal (plus trainee knights and Cecelia) group.

"No thank you," he waved a hand dismissively when a young girl asked him if he would like to try a sample from the Britannian Hot Foods stall.

"I've never been to a school festival before." Euphemia gushed, clasping her hands together.

Cecelia hadn't either- hell, she didn't even get the chance to go to school or receive any formal education.

"It's so...full of life." Kallen muttered, cerulean eyes flickering from side to side.

Nunnally blinked in mild confusion. There were many students wearing costumes, and she wondered if that was the dress code for the festival. Although, she could see some of the students wearing the black, rust and ecru themed uniform behind some of the stalls.

"Oh wow, there's a stall devoted to Clovis' artwork and they're selling replicas." Cecelia laughed, shaking her head. Suzaku was walking beside her and glanced at the aforementioned stall, fighting back a chuckle as well.

"You're lucky you guys are disguised, then. Your eyes would give you away." Kallen mused, looking over at the royals. Lelouch and Euphemia were both wearing blue coloured eye contacts, and because Nunnally was still quite young not many people may suspect her of being a Princess.

"Lelouch! Nunnally! Euphemia!" Milly waved over at the group to join her and a few students.

"This is the student council, and I am its president." She grinned widely. "These are some of my friends that I invited today," she said to the student council, gesturing to the royals.

"This is Lelouch," The tall prince nodded with a small smile, "and Nunnally. They are the Lamperouge siblings."

"Cecelia Cabello." The lime-haired femme introduced herself and inclined her head to the three students.

Milly then pointed at the trainee knights. "Kallen Staldtfeld and Suzaku Kururugi."

"And last but not least; Euphemia Creswell." At the introduction, the third princess waved.

"You all have such pretty names!" The orangette behind Milly chirped, clapping her hands in front of her. "Hi I'm Shirley, and I'm a member of the swim club as well. Welcome to Rosella High!"

A boy with spiky blue hair places his right hand on his chest, as if to gesture to himself. "I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

He also sent a cheeky wink to Cecelia, who rolled her eyes in response.

A petite girl who was in the middle of the other student council members had her hands clasped in front of her, swaying slightly from side to side as her eyes glanced at the ground. "H-hi there, my name's Nina."

"Now where could our esteemed vice-president be, huh?" Milly pondered aloud, planting a hand on her hip.

"I think he's helping out with the Horror House…" Shirley mused, tapping her bottom lip with her index. "Stupid Juli." She muttered under her breath.

"If I had to be honest, he looks a lot like you." Rivalz pointed to Lelouch, who tilted his head to the side in mild confusion.

"Now that I think about it, you're right!" Milly nodded, giving Rivalz a thumbs up.

Shirley was now furiously typing away at her phone, probably trying to get the attention of the enigmatic male.

"I'll introduce you to him later, now go and enjoy the festival!" The busty blonde winked at her disguised friends and walked off, the rest of the student council following her.

"Well that was interesting. We should be able to spot this…'Juli', as Shirley called him." Suzaku laughed, looking over at the prince who was with them.

A man wearing a jacket with the large letters displayed across his back: HI-TV was walking around with a woman who held a microphone in her hand, a large hand-held camera resting on his shoulder.

"The press?" Lelouch hissed as the pair walked by him, casting his eyes away. He hoped they wouldn't be found out. Even though they were not officially announced to the public, everyone had knowledge of the royal family's names and appearance as baby photos were the only documented proof of each child.

The small group walked passed many stalls, none of them really catching their eye.

That is, until Nunnally started feeling peckish.

"Can we try a hot dog?" She tugged on her brother's jacket, pointing to the stall with her free hand. Grunting, Lelouch took his sister to get some food.

"Hey Kallen, we haven't gotten to talk much or…at all." Cecelia spoke up, linking her elbow with the trainee Knight. "How about we spend some time in the Horror House?" A wide grin spread across her lips, and Kallen nodded in agreement.

"Well then, it seems like we're all by ourselves, Suzaku." Euphemia smiled, feeling like this was a blessing more than anything.

"A date, milady?" The Japanese male smirked, holding his elbow out for her. The princess happily looped her forearm around his and they walked off, admiring the creativity of the students at Rosella High School.

 **On the other side of the school**

"There's trouble! There's huge huge trouble!"

Julius Kingsley inwardly groaned, turning his back to the blonde that was approaching him and muttered into the wireless phone that was attached to his ear before hanging up.

"Hey, where were you before? I wanted you to come meet some of my friends! Everyone else was there." Milly pouted, grabbing the male's arm before dragging him off the terrace that they were on.

"Sorry, I was keeping tabs on each of the classes' events and the like." The raven-haired male sighed, swinging the bag of walkie-talkies he had in his free hand.

"Anyway I need someone to help with the pizza. You know how important this is for me!" She exclaims, yanking the poor Vice-president across the school lawn to the giant 12 metre-wide pizza oven.

"Alright, alright; I'll be in the control booth organizing the people on the ground, right?" Julius asked as they stopped in front of a main building.

"This is going to be awesome, I can feel it!" The blonde raised a fisted hand in the air, grinning from ear to ear. The male standing in front of her smiled fondly.

"I'm glad that you're happy. How are your friends finding the festival?" He changes the topic, glancing around at the cameraman who had set up a few feet away from them.

"Oh, I'm not too sure. They're out, frolicking about I suppose." She shrugged, holding onto his arm again and dragging him towards the giant brass oven.

"I see." He nodded and followed her, removing himself from her grip as he found the door to the control booth underneath.

"See ya later, alligator~" Milly sang, wiggling her fingers in a wave.

"In a while, crocodile." Julius chuckled, waving back before he disappeared into the room.

Milly dropped her hand and let out a soft sigh, missing his company already. She wondered how Lelouch and the others were…

 **Horror House**

A shrill scream bounced off the dark walls of the spooky attraction, making Cecelia shiver with anticipation of what was to come.

As they walked around on the path, Kallen's hair got stuck in some fake spider webs.

"JESUS FUC-"

Cecelia burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. "Oh my gosh Kallen-"

"Shut UP!" The red-haired beauty shrieked, her fingers coming up to pull the sticky substance out of her hair. Her precious, perfect hair..!

 **Hot Dog stall**

"I'd like a Classic Hot Dog!" Nunnally beamed at the stall-holder, who was blushing furiously.

"S-sure!" He choked out after shrinking back from Lelouch's glare.

Yes, Lelouch played the overprotective older brother card verrrrry well.

 **The OTP we all love**

"Aw, look at those cute stuffed toys!" Euphemia swooned, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"I wonder how you win them." Suzaku hummed, walking towards the stall. There was a bunch of toys lined up behind the stall-holder with several numbers attached to them. Suzaku figured those numbers represented the points he had to win in order to receive that particular prize.

Euphemia was pointing at a stuffed grey cat with a black patch around its eye. It reminded Suzaku of something but just couldn't remember.

"Hey-" Suzaku waved at the stall-holder, who had just handed a little boy a small teddy bear.

"Hi." The brunette girl smiled warmly, planting her hands on her hips. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering how to win…that?" He pointed behind her with his index.

She glanced behind her briefly and then back at him. "You have to win 30 points at the clown game. It's simple; you get 5 balls that you have to put down the clown's mouth. At the bottom there are different stations and each have a set amount of points allocated to them. In the 5 shots that you have, you add the number given to each ball once it falls through. So to win that cat, you might get a 7, 3, 5, 9 and 6. The numbers go from 0 to 9."

Suzaku nodded, satisfied with her explanation. He fished around his pocket and drew out a $2 note, handing it to the girl.

"Here you are, and good luck!" She beamed, handing him the 5 white balls.

Euphemia had bought a pink balloon in the meantime and waltzed over to be by his side.

As he lost. Well, he didn't lose- he won 14 points..?

"How-" He frowned, flicking the glass that separated him from the 2 balls that had stacked up on station number 1 and the 3 balls that had stacked up on station 4.

"It's okay; you can try again if you really want." The stall-holder chirped up.

Euphemia stared at her, then down at the badge that was on her chest. _Jessica_.

"Yes, Suzaku. Please try again." She mumbled, tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve.

The Japanese male nodded and handed Jessica another $2 note.

"Oh, are you trying to win Euphy a prize?" A voice stopped him from dropping his first ball into the moving mouth of the clown.

"Huh?" The brunet swivelled his head around, spotting Nunnally and Lelouch; both with a hot dog in their right hands and a large drink in their left.

She also had a stuffed giraffe tucked under her arm. Suzaku's eyes went back to the toys behind Jessica and sweat-dropped as he saw the giraffe with the number 45 attached to it.

"Nunnally did you-"

"Big brother won it for me in one shot!" the young Vi Britannian grinned.

The trainee knight paled visibly.

"It's simple; let me win something for my other sister." Lelouch smirked, shoving his half-eaten hot dog and drink in his sister's boyfriend's hands and took the balls in his own.

 **Horror House**

Another, shrill scream echoed the room. Cecelia wished she had earplugs to be honest. Kallen had calmed down now, and was laughing at the trivial pranks and jump scares that the students had made, finding them amusing rather than scary.

She even waved to the guy under the black cloth with moving balls as they left, when they were back in the glowing ball room _. How did she even know he was there?_

 **Back to the clown. Oh, and the royal siblings.**

"And that is how you win a fat cat for your sister. Or in your case—"

Lelouch was shut up with the straw from his drink being shoved in his open mouth.

"Thank you, Lelou." Euphemia smiled and took the cat from Jessica, nodding to the stall-holder as the small group turned to leave the novelty stall.

"Well that was entertaining." Nunnally mused aloud, taking another bite from her dog.

I mean, hot dog. Yes.

"All right, any moment now!" Rivalz yelled, his voice moving around the school through the speakerphones. There was a large mass of people hanging around the giant pizza oven.

"I think we should go see this event." Euphemia smiled, grabbing Suzaku's hand and tugging him towards the crowd.

"Where are Cecelia and Kallen?" Lelouch looked around, unable to find the two intriguing women.

"It'll be alright, they'll meet up with us. Everyone is coming to watch." Nunnally took the last bite from her hot dog and through the package in a nearby bin, pointing to the increasing number of people in front of them.

The raven-haired prince nodded. "You're right, let's go."

"We are about to begin the historic task of the making of the largest pizza! Please note this contraption is an oven specially built for this occasion; a fabulous waste of money!"

Julius Kingsley chuckled in his seat at the control booth. There was a reason why Rivalz Cardemonde was his best mate.

His laughter was interrupted as his best mate rang up his walkie talkie. _Speak of the Devil-_

"Dude, Nolan isn't here to make the dough."

Shit. This was bad news. Nolan was the son of a Duke, a certain Duke who was in the Knightmare construction business. The only senior who knew how to use the damn machine.

Julius took a deep breath before answering: "Can you ask Milly? She might know someone."

Mildred Ashford was the granddaughter of the man who started it all; the father of modern Knightmares as we know it.

"Alright- hope we find someone, buddy." The blue-haired male sighed before hanging up.

"Sorry- slight technicalities. Could I please call Milly Ashford, our Student council president, to come up the front?" Rivalz announced.

Cecelia and Kallen had just finished the whole course of the Horror House and merged into the crowd that had gathered out on the lawn.

"I like pizza. What about you?" Cecelia hummed, clasping her hands behind her back. Kallen shrugged a shoulder indifferently.

"I don't mind."

Milly shimmied her way to the front of the crowd, beside Rivalz. He whispered something in her ear and the jovial expression on her face fell, her brows furrowed with stress.

Kallen raised a brow, "Is everything alright?" She murmured to Cecelia, nodding her head to the blonde up the front.

"Oh, it doesn't look like it. Milly hardly never has a smile on her face, from what I've noticed." Cecelia shrugged.

"Hello everyone! It seems like our resident Knightmare pilot hasn't showed up today! Is there anyone in the crowd who would be willing to pilot for us? You can get a big share of the pizza!" Milly spoke into the microphone that Rivalz handed over to her. The desperation was evident in her voice.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia nudged her boyfriend. He nodded and made his way to the front, apologising to the few people he bumped into on his way there.

"Oh, Suzaku! I almost forgot." Milly let out a sigh of relief.

The male grinned and sent her a two fingered salute, and she smiled in return facing the crowd again.

"Suzaku Kururugi is a Knight-in-training, working alongside great people who wish to serve the imperial army! He is one of the best students in his class." Milly gestured to the Japanese male who was climbing into the blue Knightmare.

"This Knightmare is the Ganymede. Some of you may know the official owner of this legendary Knightmare. She is my role model, my hero; Empress Marianne Vi Britannia- also known informally as Marianne the Flash! She was the first female Knightmare pilot, and was the lucky one to pilot my grandfather's creation as a Knight of the Round! She has given hope to all women, everywhere, that anything is possible if we put our mind to it. Let's give it up for Suzaku Kururugi!" Milly raised her hand in the air and several fireworks burst into the sky from behind the Knightmare.

The crowd erupted in applause and loud cheers.

Rivalz jumped down from where he had climbed up, which was on top of the oven, and yes there was a safety cord attached to him.

"Alright, everything is ready now! The ingredients are prepared, and the dough is ready to get ploughed!"

Suzaku was already seated comfortably inside the Ganymede, his hands on the controls. He made the Knightmare stand up to full height and extended its arms.

The oven was heating up behind him; he could feel the heat tickle his skin and droplets of sweat made his shirt stick to his back.

He scooped up the premade pizza dough with the 'hands' of the Knightmare and started punching it above him, watching it spread into a more oval shape.

"And we're nearly there!" Rivalz cheered, getting the crowd to clap in response.

"Yeah, go Suzaku!" Cecelia raised a fist, grinning from ear to ear.

"Meow?" A certain feline was spotted beside the Ganymede, curiously climbing its way up the side of the Knightmare.

Suzaku hadn't noticed its presence yet.

"Meow!" The dark coloured cat shrieked as it reached the open seating of the Knightmare, making Suzaku let go of the controls for a moment and shield himself.

Then he realised it was just a cat.

A loud booing noise made him realise that he had done something very, very wrong.

"Pizza…" Cecelia whimpered, the paper plate falling from her hands as she watched the perfectly kneaded dough land on a nearby tree.

"Oh no." Rivalz coughed and Suzaku blushed.

Chaw- or Arthur as Euphemia had decided to name the cat when he had interrupted their date a few days ago, gleefully jumped down from the Knightmare and landed on his paws. His foot was healed, and his tail wagged in the air proudly.

Euphemia blinked and made her way towards the front of the crowd to check up on her boyfriend. She noticed the cat and turned to look at Milly.

"Where did you get that cat from?"

"Gustav? He wandered into the school yesterday and we decided to keep him as the mascot of the Student Council." She smiled, although it was strained because of what Gustav had cost her.

 **Later**

Luckily, Shirley had the incentive to order several pizzas for the hungry crowd and ended up going over the school's budget for the event.

Welp, at least everyone was happy.

 _Except Suzaku._

 **A/N:**

 **HELLO LOVELIES IT IS I, SYLVIE DUBOIS BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE LATE UPDATESSSS**

 **I only just realised the other day that I had started writing this chapter in late January and only completed it now…so basically 9 months for a chapter.**

 **Oops?**

 **I've been really busy and really unmotivated to finish off this chapter- year 12 drains my mind from all its creative juiciness**

 **Anyway, I will only start writing the next chapter in late November after I have completed all of my year 12 exams and will be freeeee yay! So keep a look out for an updated chapter maybe early next year?**

 **So sorry for the wait though, I would be pissed at myself too if I was a reader XD**

 **I think I'm just going to write super long chapters for months at a time, because I cannot keep up with the demand of 2 months. I need at least 3 months for a chapter =0**

 **Thank you so much for your ongoing support and for reading my FanFiction, love ya'll to bits xox Please read and review and follow and favourite!**

 **PS: Kinda upset that I just missed out on 10k for a chapter, let's hope we get up to 10k for chapter 9! Word count: 9,607**

 **Till next time,**

 **-Sylvie Dubois**


End file.
